ReBonding
by RussellMrs
Summary: Eric and Sookie have Re-bonded but new and unknown challenges are the horizon. Their bond brings about new and unheard of changes for both of them. As to what the future may hold for them all is still unknown.
1. Invatation

Chapter 1: Invitation

It had been a long lunch shift at Merlotte's but I would also have to say that it had been an even longer, yet quiet week without someone trying to kill, stake, burn, choke, bite, shoot or beat me. It had also been two weeks since I saw or talked to Eric, the vampire which whom I was bonded by blood to and had a sensitive and emotional past with.

I currently loathed the crummy blood bond between us because my emotions had been riding the roller coaster from hell causing my nights to be restless, empty and sometimes full of sorrow. Ever since Eric had regained his memories the night of De Castro's takeover of Louisiana having taken place in part in my living room, it seemed as if the supe world was suddenly quiet or at least leaving me the hell out of it which all I could think of was a relief with the exception of my unhinged emotions tied to Eric ranging from anger, depression, confusion, sadness to comfort, compassion, happiness and lustful desire. Half the time I didn't know which were mine and which were his. The emotional stress was wearing on me and more than once I had cried myself to sleep wallowing in loneliness and confusion.

I drove down Humming Bird road and pulled up to my house while still admiring my graveled driveway, a gift from Eric and was contemplating on what to do with myself for the rest of the evening. Today was like every other day but a little ache was tugging at my heart.

It was my birthday. I hadn't told a soul not even my roomies who were off to New Orleans participating in some kind of witches retreat and would be gone for the next two weeks and I was still on the outs with Jason and didn't expect to hear from him and even if I did, I'm not sure how I would really feel about it anyway since I was still pissed about the whole busting up my friend, Calvin's hand with a brick because of Jason's unfaithful, pregnant wife incident. Tara, my best friend was off with her new husband and Arlene, who was now all wrapped up in the Fellowship of the Sun cult was still not talking to me seeing that I was still "friends" with the vampire community more than she liked. But to hell with her, I was tired of the bullshit. I was just plain tired really and worn out. To me it was just another day but I was missing my Gran mostly. She would always do something special for me even when I begged her not to but there would be not surprises today…so I thought.

As I reached the back of the house I noticed another car parked in the driveway. It was Pam's car. All I could think to myself was, "what the hell is she doing here!" I cautiously got out of the car, went up the steps and found her sitting on the back porch swing waiting.

"Sookie, it's about time. I was starting to think that you would never get here." Pam stated and it almost sounded like a whine.

"What can I do for you Pam or should I ask since you never come here just for the fun of it, what can I do for Eric now? Amelia's not here and she's seeing Tray now as far as I know."

"Oh, now Sookie, if I had any feelings at all they'd might be hurt!"

"I doubt it."

"Hmm you are hard hearted just like he says."

"Pfft, what do you want Pam? I'm tired and worn out. It's been a long day."

"I actually came to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me for a couple of hours. It seems like everyone is getting to know the amazing Sookie except for me. I was wondering if you would be interested in a little girl "bonding" time?" she said with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Har, har Pam, that's not funny and you know it!" I scolded her.

"Seriously, I was going to spend a couple hours at a spa that is owned by a friend of mine. She is a vampire so of course she is open in the later hours of night. Would you like to join me?"

I looked at her as if she'd grown a second head and commented, "What's the catch? If you keep this up people might actually think that you do care!"

Pam gave me a hearty laugh and replied, "There's no catch, I had the night off and wanted to do something relaxing for a change, I was going to treat you but if you don't want to come then fine, I'll go by myself."

The warning sirens were sounding in my head and it wanted to say no thanks but my body was pleading to accept her offer. I was so worn out, emotionally and physically and I remembered my time in Shreveport when I went to salon and how wonderful I felt after being waited on hand and foot and since she was going to treat, my body won the battle with the sirens and I gave in to her offer.

"Fine, I'll go with you but there better be no funny business or I'll convince Eric to torment you somehow, I swear it Pam!"

"That would require you to talk to Eric first my dear and since you've been such a pill lately, I don't see that happening too soon." She said with a smug grin.

"Shut it Pam or I'll change my mind. Let me go change out of my uniform and put on something more comfortable first. Come on in, you can help yourself to a blood in the fridge if you want, I'll just be a minute." I should have got the blood for her myself, after remembering my manners but she had been here plenty of times before and I figured she wasn't really much of an official guest since we were attempting to be all buddy-buddy, maybe the sleep over and hair braiding would happen after all, who knows.

Pam made herself comfortable at the kitchen table after she warmed a bottle of true blood and I went into my bedroom to change. I desperately wanted to crawl into my clean sheets and go to bed early but my body wasn't going to pass this up, I needed a break and it was my birthday after all, it was going to be like a present to myself and I deserved it. While I changed out of my uniform and slipped on my new baby blue halter dress I got on clearance at Tara Togs that would be easy to change in and out of at the spa, my emotions took another turn and I felt excited about the upcoming adventure tonight. Hoping that they were my feelings but I was not so sure. I better make sure that nothing sneaky was going on before we left. I began to brush my hair after I let down my pony tail with great relief but I rolled a hair tie up on my wrist for later use. I slipped on my white flip flops and went to the kitchen where Pam waited.

As I entered the kitchen Pam snapped out of her moment of down time and looked me up and down.

"Well don't you look sweet?" She said, with a devious smile.

"Thanks, I'm ready to go if you are." I replied as I tried not to sound snippy.

"Oh Sookie, you're so entertaining, the next few hours will be such fun."

"Pam, you promise you're not up to something? I swear, I'm too tired of the games and I promise I'll stake you in the middle of your manicure if you're pulling a fast one on me. I'm serious!"

"Come on Sookie, we're going to be late for our appointment and I'm not trying to, how did you put it? Oh yes, "pull a fast one" on you."

"Fine, let's go, wait a sec, I'm sorry Pam that I'm being so, so…" I couldn't think of the right word so Pam interjected, "Bitchy?"

"Well I was gonna say short but bitchy will work too, it's just that your master" as I quoted with my fingers, "has me all emotionally on the fritz, I'm having a hard time trying to find some middle ground. I know it's not your fault, I'll try to be better for the rest of the night okay."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with worse, you entertain me more than annoy so that works in your favor. Let's get going." She then gave me a little wink that would make the skin on any other person crawl up one way then down the other.


	2. The Spa

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 2: The Spa

We arrived at the spa in Shreveport after what should have been an hour's plus ride but resulted in 45 minutes due to Pam's excessive speeding. It must be common for all vampires to drive like a bat out of hell. The sign over the door simply read "Dear Abby's, where the dead come alive… a little". I couldn't help but to stifle a giggle knowing Pam's fondness for Dear Abby articles in the newspaper as I followed her through the door.

The vampire behind the counter came around to greet us giving a kind of head bob to Pam and then greeting me with a bright smile.

"Welcome Pam, who is your delicious looking friend?"

"Abby, this is Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie."

"She is quit a catch Pam, you are very lucky, she is "yours" correct?"

I tried very hard not to scowl at both of them but failed miserably and interrupted, "forgive me but I am no ones I belong to myself. Pam and I are just friends."

"Oh, interesting." Abby said thoughtfully as her fangs slowly began to show.

"Don't get too excited Abby. Sookie won't admit it but she is Eric's in more ways than one. She is his bonded."

I glared at Pam wishing I had a stake right at that moment.

Abby's eyes snapped back to my direction and her fangs quickly retracted as though a light had been switched on then looking back to Pam saying, "Oh, so she is the one that has all your fang bangers panties in a bunch."

"Yes, yes she is. I only have a couple of hours before I must get her back to Bon Temps, shall we get started?"

I stared at Pam questioning if she had something up her designer sleeve but followed them down the hall to the locker room.

I was nervous about undressing in front of Pam even though she had pretty much seen all there is to see of me and it didn't help when she snuggled up close behind me after undressing at vampire speed and strutting in all of her glory offering to help me while breathing my scent in deeply.

I shoved my elbow back into her ribs probably giving myself a bruise and told her to knock it off.

"Oh Sookie, I told you this was going to be fun, quit being a prude and let's get this show on the road, you're such a slow poke."

Pam was positively a horse of a different color today. I have never seen her, you could almost say giddy if giddy can be described of a vampire but she was defiantly in full form and I'd have to say even funny.

This was obviously a different kind of spa, there were no robes, nudity was just plain common place here but the ambient air was warm enough and there was a gentle music I've never heard of before was quietly playing in the back ground but the place still gave me the creeps and I wondered if I was going to make it through this. I had never had a full body massage before, let alone one being given by a vampire.

I was half expecting to have another girl talk about Eric or at least a lecture from Pam about that I should stop ignoring him and stop being so cruel, that I should consider that maybe he was having a hard time as well but she was actually mum on the subject to my surprise. Maybe she was scolded or even punished for our last conversation on the porch of Sam's home or maybe she really did just want to relax. I was trying to relax, I really was but it's hard to relax when you not used to wearing your birthday suit so publicly and defiantly not in front of vampires and defiantly not when the scent of your partly fae blood is getting them all hot and bothered.

We had already finished our pedicures and manicures and Pam was kind enough to thank me for letting her make it through the manicure unscathed after I threatened to stake her if there was any funny business, I gently reminded her that the night wasn't over yet and that sent her and Abby into a fit of giggles.

Abby, while still giggling looked and Pam and said, "she's quit the charmer isn't she? I don't think I've laughed this hard for 40 years or more."

Pam just giggled more while watching my scowl turn into what must have been annoyance.

We finished our facials and went into large warm room with two massage tables. It was dimly lighted and pleasantly scented though I could not place the smell. The smell itself was gentle but almost intoxicating. The first thing that came to my mind was the scent of Eric's skin or his sweet breath, which caused a knot in my stomach to form at the memory and also made me start to sweat with the desire to smell his sweat essence again. I tried to cut my feelings off when the same desire flowed across the bond making me gasp. Thanks to Pam and a tap on my left butt cheek telling me to get up on the table, she brought me back from somewhere I didn't want to be at that moment.

"This is defiantly turning out to be more interesting then I originally thought." Pam just grinned at me from ear to ear as I slid onto the table as gracefully as possible.

Abby decided to work on me first as Pam sipped a warm bottle of true blood laying on her side watching quit intently. For as strong and vampires go, Abby was surprisingly gentle and even more talented. I guess when you have been a masseuse for as long as she had you pick up a trick or two.

"You have quit luscious skin my dear Sookie, it's a shame you are marked so fiercely" as I felt her fingers trace across the scars left by the maenad on my back and across the small round scar left from when I was shot in the shoulder. Her hand then roamed down to the pinkish scar on my side left from when I was staked at Club Dead and remembering that I was cared for by Eric two out of three of those times.

Just then it clicked. Everything I had been though, Eric had been there. He had rescued me. He had never left me alone, he never went too far though he tried desperately a few times. Though he was sometimes painfully or blunt fully truthful he had never lied to me, maybe left out the whole truth but never lied to me. I had been so ignorant, stubborn and to proud to see it.

I lay on the table and was overcome with shame and sadness. How could I have been so cruel? There were times where I hated our bond, hated this new life I had been introduced to but I was now slowing finding meaning and purpose in this life and realizing that there is so much more out there then the quiet place of Bon Temps. I then realized I had never been as happy even in the relationship I had with my ex unfaithful, heartbreaking, SOB, boyfriend Bill then when I was Eric those couple of blissful weeks while he was cursed and how miserable I am now without him.

I hadn't realized that I had been getting myself worked up and my sweat and scent was getting stronger while my emotions rose, the massage I was getting from Abby was slowing and her breathing was noticeably deepening. I briefly felt the coolness of her breath on my neck when I was plucked off the table like a rag doll being clutched by Pam's right arm up against her side. Abby was being held in the air by her throat by Pam's alabaster hand. Fangs were showing on both of them. Abby's blood lust had taken her over during my massage and Pam's fury was at an all time high.

"She is Eric's you insubordinate cow! How dare you attempt to feed on your Sheriffs bonded. You'll pay heavily for this if not by me, then by the Master himself."

She then tossed the nearly limp Abby across the room flipping head over heal backwards over the opposite table and crashing into the wall. Abby dared not to move again and sat stunned and actually frightened on the floor at the thought of having offended no, I would say actually pissing off the area 5 Sheriff.

Pam scooped me up and carried me down the hall to the locker room still all worked up from the moments events. My side that was pressed against Pam tingled and goose bumped but I was actually glad to be there nude or not.

I looked up at Pam and trying not to sound nervous and thanked her. She smiled at me and said, "now Sookie, don't be getting all soft on me, oh wait, you already are." Pulling me closer against her breast and grinned. Ugh, I couldn't even give her a decent thanks without being teased. But whatever.

"You're alright Pam, no matter what he says."

"Why, what does he say?"

"Never mind, can you put me down now? Are you going to get in trouble? Sorry you didn't get your massage; it was quite nice 'till things got all heated up in there."

"humph, Eric was right, you are a lot of trouble. We need to be getting back now, unfortunately I will have to report this, such fun that will be, maybe I'll text him about it and let him brood, I just love getting him all worked up. You have been quite the source of entertainment since we met, I'll have to say that."

"Pam why do you have to do that, doesn't he have enough to deal with. Didn't anyone ever tell you teasing isn't nice."

"It's not nice but it is fun and I have a lot to catching up to do when it comes to teasing Eric and you are providing an abundant amount of material to do so."

"Ugh! Just take me home please."

"Yes, let's."

After we were dress and were seated in the car, anticipation and nerves started to creep up on me.

"Damn it! I wish I knew what Eric was up to, I feel like I about to burst or something."

"It's probably nothing Sook, you really shouldn't be so paranoid all the time."

"You guys are hiding something from me aren't you? What's going on Pam?" I was getting irritated when Eric's calmness still mixed with anticipation flowed through the bond making me a little less agitated.

"Nothing is going on, you are just wound a little too tight for a human, apparently the spa didn't help that much."

"The spa was great, despite what happened, thanks by the way, for the treat and for sparing me from your friend Abby. Maybe next time I'll choose something for us to do if you don't find me to annoying to hang with."

"Maybe we can do something that involves less nudity, I seemed to have worked you all up in there, hmm, maybe I'll mention that to Eric to just for his benefit."

"That's just wrong Pam and you know, you may be over a hundred years old but you still act nineteen you know that don't you?"

"Such harsh words, you are defiantly hard hearted." She said with a crooked smile.

We arrived back to Bon Temps in record time of course spending the rest of the ride just enjoying the scenery or at least I was. We pulled up to my house when I was flooded with happiness, anticipation and desire. I knew Pam and Eric were up to something but I didn't know what. I looked Pam square in the face and demanded, "What's going on Pam? Why do I feel like something is about to happen? There is still time for me to run you through with a stake you know."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. There is nothing going on. Why don't you just call Eric when you get inside instead of being all paranoid? It's not like he can bite you through the phone or anything."

"I might just do that. Look, I'm sorry if things didn't turn out how you planned tonight but I actually did appreciate your company, we really should do something again."

"Yes, I need a good laugh every now and then!"

I closed the door to her car after saying goodnight and watched her drive off down my driveway. After all the attempts to relax, I only felt about half way there. My nails, toes and face were all prettied up, and what massage I had did the trick, but my emotions were pinging and I now faced the fact that I had to call Eric and find out what the hell was going on. Quit an exciting birthday this turned out to be.


	3. Surprise!

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 3: Surprise!

I was drained and keyed up all at the same time but before I walked in through the kitchen door I slipped off my flip flops then went inside. I was looking down at the floor and took what was supposed to be a calming breath when I stopped dead in my tracks. Then scent of roses was lingering in the air, petals of pink, white and red were strewn in a path into my kitchen leading to the kitchen table where Eric was sitting as though posing for a fashion magazine.

He was bare foot with his left ankle on his right knee facing me and leaning his right arm on the table resting his head on his fist. He was wearing black designer slacks with a magnificent belt and buckle and a crimson silk shirt about half way unbuttoned. His bare chest glowing against the crimson as well as setting off his golden mane brushed elegantly into a low pony tail.

I was awe struck at his magnificence and then all the emotion I was feeling earlier became clear.

"What are you doing here Eric? How did you get in? What is all of this?"

Of course he ignored all of my questions and responded in his velvet tone,

"I came across an interesting bit of information today my lover. You've been keeping secrets from me again." He didn't sound angry but more amused.

"What are you talking about? We haven't even been talking to each other how could I be keeping secrets?"

"Today is a special day, is it not dear one? Is it not your birthday?"

"How did you find out? Who told you?"

"It's doesn't really matter now does it, that fact is that I do and I wanted to surprise you. How did I do?"

"I knew you and Pam were up to something, I just knew it. She is so getting staked for this!"

Eric stood and stretched to his full splendor and walked up to me at human pace allowing me to take him all in.

"Sookie" he said gently, "there is no need to be hostile. I just wanted to do something for your birthday, it's been so long since I've actually cared enough to celebrate one."

"We haven't talked in weeks, not a call, a note or even Bubba to bring me a message, letting me know what was going on or if you were alright or asking if I was even alright. For all I've known you were being held prisoner by the Nevada vamps and now you want to get all personal? What gives?"

"The new king has kept me quit busy and I wanted to limit communication with you in attempt to keep you out of harm's way and keep you out of the interest in the new regime. Forgive me for trying to do the right thing for someone I care for so deeply."

My emotions were building and about to spill from my eyes and I made the mistake of getting caught in his penetrating icy blue gaze. Before I had a chance to stop myself I sobbed out with relief, "I missed you! I missed you so much, and I hate you for it! I've been so lonely and miserable. You made me so angry! You could have called damn it!"

Eric was now close enough now he placed his hands on my waist and I dropped my head to his chest as my tears fell to the petals on the floor.

"My lover, I am truly sorry for your despair, I have been as anxious as you and when I discovered it was your birthday I vowed I would not let you spend it alone. Please forgive me Sookie, I was doing what was best for you."

"Can you at least call next time?" I said looking back up to his beautiful face.

He brushed his cheek against mine and kissed the tears off my face, then licked his lips. After a contented sigh he responded, "I'll do what I can my lover, come let me pamper you for your birthday, but keep in mind we still have much to talk about but not tonight, tonight is about you and I want to make it special."

He led me though the kitchen to the living room where the chairs and couch had been pushed to the walls creating a small space to dance I assumed. The fire place was lit and countless candles littered every flat surface. More rose petals had covered the floor as he led me to the center of the room. I was speechless, no one had ever done anything like this for me. All I could do was glance nervous looks his way as he confidently wrapped my arms around his neck and placing his large firm hands around my waist. Soft music started to play from somewhere in the room, I assumed he turn on by remote and we began to sway together in the warm candle light. The petals were soft under my feet and with each step they released their sweet fragrance. Eric pulled me closer to his chest and pulled my hair to the side, tracing the tip of his nose from the back of my ear down to the sensitive spot of my collar bone and breathed in deeply. As he exhaled, the coolness of his breath sent shivers down my spine and shivers to the heat building at my core.

"Sookie, you smell absolutely wonderful, you rival the scent of a true fairy. If I could bottle your smell, I could make a mint selling the intoxication or your very being. I have all I can do to stay focused and not fuck you now where we stand!"

His harsh language bashed down the flood gates of desire and I gasped with the shock of it. My hootchie began to ache and spill my wetness of lust. It had been weeks since I was enthralled in the passions of sex and here was the master himself dialing me in to my every craving.

"Sookie, you're not making this easy, having sex with you tonight is not my intention."

I was stunned! When did Eric not want to have sex with me? "When do you not want to have sex with me?" I asked with a ragged breath.

"I think that we should come to an understanding first after we have our talk but like I said, tonight is not the night. Sit with me. I have a present for you."

"Eric, you didn't have to get me anything, seeing you is enough actually."

"It pleases me to give you things, I am not trying to make you feel like a kept woman, I just want to give you what you need but also to give you things you deserve and you deserve so much my love."

He handed me a small white box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. I was terrified to open it but when I did, I was shocked to not find a ring thank God, but a solid gold key with a matching red ribbon tied to it. I looked at him in question. "What does it go to?"

"Since I have remembered our time together, I have been awash with emotions and thoughts. It has been almost impossible to focus."

"I thought you said we weren't going to talk about this tonight?"

He put a finger to my lips and actually shushed me.

"I have been trying to process it all and have come to the conclusion that I have feelings for you. Feelings I have not experienced in almost a thousand years. I don't know how to deal with it all and you have been paying the price for my indecision. The blood bond has not helped either, I was fighting for what I wanted and with how I felt while being railroaded by everything you were feeling. I hated that you were sad and lonely. There have been so many nights where I wanted to crawl through your window and into your bed and kiss away the tears you were shedding. To make love you and see if you were the best lover I've ever had and make sure I was the best lover you ever had. I have wanted to hold you and feel your skin next to mine, to talk about your day and tell you about mine. You have made me feel more human than even when I was human. You have brought out things in me I never knew existed. But because of my position, I must keep those things locked up. Keep them safe so I don't get hurt or taken advantage of. So I'm giving you this key as a symbol, a symbol that only you have that right to open me up. Only you can make me feel that way and only you have the power to unlock my secrets within. I can only hope that in return you accept this key and like you did while I was cursed and under your protection, you promise to keep it safe. You promise to keep me, safe."

I was stunned and brought to tears with such trust and emotion that Eric had just displayed. I was still a world belonging to him alone like before. I was his happiness and he was mine. I couldn't let him down and just like before but instead of monetary payment, his payment was his vulnerability, emotions, trust and his un-beating heart.

I set the little box in my lap and took his perfect face in my hands, his blue eyes piercing into mine and candle light reflecting off his golden hair and amazing cold skin and kissed him tenderly as though I thought this vampire made of marble would actually shatter under the pressure of my lips. My blood rushed to my lips and burned against his and I could actually hear my heart pounding against my chest. I pulled away and looked him dead in the eyes and said, "yes, I accept, I accept, oh God Eric please forgive me for being so awful, I'm so sorry."

He silenced my stammering with a deep and passionate kiss and embrace. He lowered me gently to the floor and began to kiss me as though it was a new experience for him, taking his time, savoring the taste of my mouth and skin and touching my body so lightly I thought I would explode.

"My lover, the sun, above all things, I miss the most but you, you are my sunlight, the sunlight I have not seen in a thousand years. Like the sun, you warm my skin with you gentle touch, your sweet breath smells of a summer day that I have yearned for so long. Your eyes brighten the darkness within me."

"Eric stop before I ruin your shirt with tears, I'm always crying when you're around. Just stop."

"It's alright, I'm getting used to it, they kind of taste salty sweet. I rather like them but not as much as your smile or the taste of your blood."

I was now officially in an emotional over load and finally released from all the tension that had been building up over the past few weeks that my brain was fighting against my body. My mind was struggling to not attempt to sexually claim this vamp as my own and my body was begging to slip into blissful unconsciousness. I was so tired and drained, that my involuntary yawn won the battle.

"You're tired my lover, it's alright. It's getting late, for you, I know."

"I'm so sorry Eric, I've been pulled in every which way and you finally have brought me back together, I am tired, but I don't want you to go. Please don't go!" I was actually begging.

"I never said I was leaving." He replied with a sly grin.

"But you said you didn't want to have sex with me tonight, why would you stay?"

"I said it was about you tonight, not saying that sex with you wouldn't be amazing though I _will_ find out soon enough if what I remember is correct but I want fuck you at your full strength and take my time with you, I want to wear you out as I claim you as _my_ woman and as _my_ lover. Besides, I have one more gift for you, come with me."

He gracefully stood, offering me his hand helping me to my feet then guided me to my bed room which again was laden with rose petals and candles the only difference was the bed itself was covered with only red petals and on the edge of the bed laid a long beautiful silk night gown of royal blue. It was simple but so elegant.

I felt Eric behind me, his hands on my hips, his lips on my shoulder pacing up and down my neck, his cool sweet breath on my skin. He then gently grasped my summer dress at my hips and slowly lifted it up and over my head. He pressed his body against my back and placing his hands on my stomach, pulling me into him. His breathing was becoming ragged and short as he buried his face in my hair breathing me in deeply. He kept his left hand on my belly and slid the other up and across my ribs and cupped my left breast and squeezed it gently. I began to moan and gasp for air. "Just wait my lover, I'll make you moan like never before, I swear it." Not lingering his right hand continued up to the front of my neck and angled my head as though he was going to bite me but he just gently kissed and licked me teasingly. I could feel his fangs scrap against my skin; my body was betraying me and almost begging to be bitten. If he kept this up I was going to be weak in the knees at any moment. I was near panting for breath and I felt him chuckle behind me.

"What's the matter Sookie? Am I too much for you?" He asked with pure sex in the tone of his voice and chuckled again.

"Damn it Eric, I already told Pam tonight that it's not nice to tease, you're driving me insane!"

This time he gave a full belly laugh and quickly turned me so I was facing him and pulled me tightly into his body.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, you are such a joy."

His kissed me more passionately then in the living room and I savored the taste of his tongue on mine. I buried my fingers into his locks pressing his as close to me as I could and unconsciously raising my knee to his hip and hitching my ankle around the back of his thigh. In response his cool hand dropped to my rear to caress my left cheek in little circles and then strolled to the underside of my thigh and to my surprise, he roughly pulled me up higher till I was on my tip toes while pressing his obvious erection against my heated mound that was already soaked with desire and need.

"Eric, st… sto.." I was struggling to catch my breath

"He he he, you started it, but I'm going to finish it."

"Oh crap, Eric please, please don't stop!" and I begged him with my lips.

I felt my bra come undone, I dropped my leg and leaned back so he could pull it off and then I heard it fall to the floor to join the rose petals.

"You are absolutely beautiful and your breasts are so delectable, I am going to enjoy eating them up… another time."

"What?" I asked in almost a panic

"Like I said, I am going to claim your body as my own. I will make you mine in every possible way but only after you've rested. I don't want you to faint because you're exhausted, I want you to faint because I've fucked it out of you and then when you come to I'll do it again and again and again."

I was at a loss for words and he knew it. I was trying to catch my breath as he dipped to the side licking and sucking my nipple on the way down and on the way back up, with my silk gown in his hand. He slipped it over my head and let it fall to its' length. The front scooped low like banner and the single spaghetti straps criss-crossed against the open back and the slit on the side came clear to my hip. Eric took a stepped back and smiled with delight.

"You are absolutely stunning! Next time, I'm going to claim you in and out of it, I promise."

He then pulled back the covers and lifted me onto the bed and covered me up. My body had changed its' mind about being tired and was screaming with disappointment. Eric leaned in and kissed me gently on the temple.

"It's very late my lover, I'll let you rest for tonight but rest assured you will have no mercy from me again, dream on that. Sweet dreams dear one and Happy Birthday!"

And like that he was gone leaving me to wrestle with unresolved need but emotionally flooded with serene bliss. It was a bazaar but an amazing birthday to say the least.


	4. Distracted

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 4: Distracted

I woke up finally feeling refreshed for the first time in what seemed like ages but also kind of dreading cleaning up all the rose petals that had been strewn all over my house but when I rolled over to check the time, I found a single red rose on top of my pillow and not one petal on my bed.

I then glanced at my floor and again found no petals but a trail of long stem roses leading to the door. I breathed a deep sigh and began to slide out of my cozy yet lonely bed. I began to gather up my rosy trail but took a second to glance at my reflection.

The night gown Eric had given me was so beautiful. Its' simplicity yet elegance almost took my breath away. Of course my bed head left me something to be desired but I still looked pretty damn good if I had to say so myself.

I continued picking up my roses and headed to the living room, again instead of petals and the room out of order like the night before, everything was back in its' place with a bouquet of white, pink and red roses on the center of the coffee table. With relief I made my way to the kitchen with now a bundle of roses in my arms and found yet another vase of roses on the kitchen table surrounded by a small fruit tray, a box of very fancy expensive chocolates and an elegantly scripted envelope with my same on it propped against the white box with the symbolic key it from the night before.

I smiled to myself with complete joy and contentment. Feelings I haven't felt for so long. I was also relieved that there was nothing to clean up, I would have to thank Eric for being so considerate and kind, not to mention thank him for all the roses, I wasn't even sure where I was going to put them all. I picked up the thick envelope and read the note inside.

_Good morning my lover, _

_I hope you enjoyed your birthday gifts, I know how you are when it comes to receiving gifts but like I said last night, you deserve so much more my angel. I will do my best to not make you feel like a kept woman but it pleases me so much to give you beautiful things and even though they may be beautiful, nothing compares to you my loving princess._

_Last night was about you my love but like I mentioned, we need to talk and put some things to rights. With your permission, I will pick you up at 6:30 this evening for a date to discuss our personal matters. _

_Enjoy you day and think of me fondly as I will no doubt be dreaming of you._

_~ E._

_p.s._

_Please be well rested, like I said last night, I will not have mercy on you again!_

_XXX_

"Oh crap" I mumbled to myself in response to "the talk" and his p.s. .

It was 10:24 now from the clock on the back of the stove. I had the whole day to figure out what to do with myself since it was my day off and I didn't have to be to work until the late shift tomorrow night. I also had to try and figure out what I was going to wear tonight. He didn't even leave me a clue but knowing him it would probably be something fancy just to annoy the crap out of me. I really needed to stop thinking that way, he's just trying to be nice but I have never had anyone dote on me before and it makes me feel terrible that there is no way I could ever do anything remotely special for him. I should try to think of something. I'll see how tonight goes first.

I made myself some eggs and toast and enjoyed some of the fruit left for me and decided it was time for me to get dressed. I was trying to stay in my gown as long as possible but with my luck, I never knew what was going to happen to me from one moment to the next and I had better play it safe then sorry. I never knew who was going to knock on my door or appear on my lawn. It would also be a pretty bad idea to wear my bedroom attire to the library which I put on my list of things-to-occupy-myself-with-today. I had a couple of books to return and I promised I would return a few for Amelia before they were late.

I went into my room and tucked the little white box and key into my dresser draw all the way in back along with the bullet I sucked from Eric's shoulder so long ago it seems. It was still wrapped in a piece of his shirt and stained with his dried blood. I grimaced a little with the memory of that was the first night I had taken Eric's blood and our bond had begun but then sighed with appreciation that he saved my life taking that bullet for me. The first of two bullets and a rock so far and I hope no more. I really needed to think of something nice to do for Eric. He had gone way beyond the call of duty and I owed him big.

I glanced at the clock, it was close to noon and I still needed to shower and dress. I finally got out of the house and headed into town. It was 12:30 already and it was a beautiful day. I was also in an exceptionally pleasant mood. Things in my life had been so messed up for the pass three years but today felt like a few things were falling back into place.

I knew that I would probably continue to be wrapped up in all the vampire politics but maybe if I was officially by Eric's side, it wouldn't be so bad. I would feel more protected. He had yet to fail me and with my strange bonded connection to him, that I was trying desperately to ignore, I was finding to be nearly impossible to do so. I felt him as he felt me. All of our feelings and emotions laid out for each other on a platter was hard to deny. As hard as I tried, I was drawn to him in almost every way.

He promised he would never "call" me but I still felt the over whelming need to be with him. Not just for sex but who would not want to have sex with a gorgeous manly Viking whose body and features parallel Adonis yet he was a creature all in his own. They would be a fool not to but this was different. I needed to touch him, feel him, smell him, talk with him. Ever since those few weeks with him, I had never felt so complete in all my life. I didn't even know that something was missing from it. Even in my relationship with Bill. I was in love, and at least for a while, thought I felt loved in return. It was such a learning experience until my heart was smashed into a thousand pieces. Then came Quinn who was almost as traitorous as Bill, still braking me into more pieces. But the one constant, the one reliable, one truthful and unfailing… Eric.

He was there to pick up all the pieces and then some. He put me back together. Without Eric, I felt like those pieces would fall away, he completes me in every way but all I ever do is push him away because I am allowing myself to be ruled by fear and ignorance. It was time to smarten up and quit being so damn naive. I needed to buck up and stop acting like a child. It had been made obvious to me that there is so much more out there in the world. I may live in a small town but I really no longer a small town girl. I should truly stop acting like one.

Without realizing it, I had already arrived at the library and dropped mine and Amelia's books in the quick drop bin and was on my way to… I didn't even know where I was going or how long I had been driving. I had been thinking so intently that I also didn't realize I was speeding but the red and blues in my rear view quickly caught my attention.

"Oh this can't be happening! Shit! shit! shit!" I grumbled quietly as Kenya, one of Parish County's finest strolled up to my window.

"Sookie Stackhouse, this is quite a surprise."

"I'm so sorry Kenya, I was so lost in thought, I wasn't even paying attention. How much trouble am I in? Oh, my God, I'm such an idiot!"

"Well, you were speeding a little and since this is the first time you've been pulled over, right?"

"Yes, this is the first time, oh my gosh!"

"I'm gonna let you off with a warning this time but you gotta pay more attention you hear!"

"Thank you Kenya, I'm so sorry, thank you so much, it won't happen again I promise."

"It better not. What are you on your way to Shreveport?" She asked.

"Umm, not really I was running errands and just got caught up with my thoughts that's all."

I look over Kenya shoulder and saw the highway sign and sure enough, I was headed in the direction of Shreveport. Just like Eric, Running down Hummingbird road, not knowing where he was going but headed my way. I was headed in his.

"Sookie! Are you alright?" Kenya asked as she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks again, I really need to be heading home."

"Alright now, you just pull some lead out of that foot of yours and pay attention, maybe you should take a nap when you get there."

"You know what, I thinks that's a good idea, I just might do that."

"Take care now Sookie."

"I will, bye. And thanks again really."

I finally made it home by 2:00 and found a package lazily leaning against the front steps.

"What the hell is this… on a Sunday?"

I gathered the package up and headed in the house making a b-line to the kitchen table.

I opened the package to find a pair of beautiful slender boot cut , blue jeans and a silky navy blue and white striped shirt with capped sleeves and a scoop neck. Then I found the sweetest navy blue pea coat that I had ever seen. When I finally put it all together in my head, it was the most feminine version of a sailor suit I had come across, the only thing missing was a hat. Now I was worried but then on the other hand at least it's not some sort of female Vikings outfit, involving a lot of brown leather and straps and such, though that could be fun too. "Get you head out of the gutter Sookie!" I scolded myself. At one point in time I actually considered myself a lady until I had sex with a vampire. Good God what has the world come to? Under the coat I found a note from Eric of course reading:

_Sookie, _

_If you are reading this then my gift got to you in time. I would love to have seen your face when you figured out what it was._

"Ha! Ha! Eric." I said sarcastically

_This evening I would like to take you some where special to me._

"You mean take me some where I can leave from either, I'm assuming a boat is involved."

_I'll see you soon, my lover._

_~E._

I decided a nap was definitely in order if I was going to make it through tonight. I ate some more fruit and decided why the heck not and had a BP&J sand witch and headed off to my room for a nap. I set my alarm, crawled in bed and tried to force sleep upon myself. It didn't take long to fall asleep and get caught in a whirl wind of dreams and emotions.

I felt as though I was flying and flooded with excitement and the slightest twinge of anticipation and bringing up the rear, a touch of lust, and a powerful touch at that. While I was flying I could see the city lights pass by and felt a cool breeze on my face. I knew I was dreaming but it felt as though it wasn't my own. All of a sudden I heard my name ever so quietly. "Sookie, my love… Sookie… tighter, hold me tighter."

The next thing I knew I snapped up in my bed covered with a sheen of sweat just a few minutes before my alarm went off.

"Oh my gosh, it was a dream, just a dream, but it wasn't my dream. I was in Eric's, how can that be? Holy shit! Oh God! I hope he can't see mine."

That was so strange I thought to myself. I wonder if I should mention it to him. Maybe not, he might think I'm actually crazy and not just telepathic. Damn I need another shower, and I have just enough time before Eric gets here.

I got out of bed, stripped down then jumped in the shower. I was getting so anxious and nervous. I almost forgot what I was doing and realized I was just standing under the stream of hot water.

"Sookie! Pull it together, this is no big deal, just like every other time, you're just going with Eric, it's just another night but possible the most important and special night, just snap out of it, you've been through worse you silly girl!"

I tried to get with the program and washed up. I finally got out of the shower and dressed is the cute yet foolish outfit from my Viking and put on a touch of makeup and pink lip gloss. What I was to do with my hair? I was still at a loss. I decided to keep it simple and wrapped it in a loose bun held in place with 2 matching navy blue oriental hair picks. I had a few stray curly hairs resting on my nape and but my ears, but it was comfortable. I then slipped on my navy blue heals and ta-da! I was done but I still had about 30 minutes to pace and freak out in the living room before the arrival of my vampire.

As I was walking towards the living room with my pea coat on my arm I heard a knock at the door. What I didn't hear was a car pull up the driveway meaning only one thing, Eric was early and without his car. I checked the peep hole to just be sure and flung open the door with more excitement then I thought I had. Eric looked up at me with a great smile on his face.

"Sookie, my dear, you look just adorable. Are you ready to go? I apologize that I'm a little early but I could no longer wait to see my lovely little sailor."

And with that, another toothy smile and a devious wink.

"Yes, I'm ready but just to let you know, I'm a little nervous. Where are we going and where is your car?"

"You'll see, my lover, it's a surprise, come, I'll help you with your coat."

He took the coat from my arm and stepped behind me to help slide it on, and gently squeezed my shoulders after it was in place. I suddenly had butterflies in my belly when I felt his cool lips at my ear kissing ever so softly. "It's a perfect fit, but it will be more fun, when I take it off." Shivers ran down my spine and the little hairs on my neck stood at attention with excitement.

"Come, it's time for us to be going."

I locked the door and went down the porch steps where Eric waited patiently.

He held his hand out for mine and asked, "are you ready?"

"Yes but…"

"We're flying or I should say, I am, and you are coming along for the ride, come, climb on my back."

"But..."

"Sookie, don't be silly, I'll keep you safe."

Hesitantly I climbed on my Vikings back wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles together the best I could. I snaked my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face in his hair and shoulder and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Umm, that felt good. I wish this was the other way around and I was feeling you from the inside, letting your wetness run down my cock and hearing you scream my name in my ear, but we can save that for later now can't we? We must talk first."

Then he laughed and placed his hands under my bottom and vaulted into the night air.


	5. Minn Elska

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 5: Minn Elska

I could not believe I was actually flying with Eric. Through our bond I was flooded with his excitement and I'm pretty sure he was filled with my terror. I nuzzled my face further into his shoulder and neck while squeezing my eyes as tight as I could. I could feel our hair floating and whipping in the wind, and the rush of the night air along our bodies.

"Shit! Eric, how much longer?

"Not long my love. I'm very fast."

"I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"You are safe with me Sookie, just hold me tighter."

That phrase sounder so familiar to me. It was eerily familiar as it clicked in my brain as I remembered my dream earlier today.

"Don't worry, I think this is one of those times I won't be letting go."

"That's good to hear, I can only hope there will be many more."

"I can slow down. You really should take a look, the city lights and country side, are quite magnificent from up here"

"Seriously Eric, I think we need to land, touchdown, whatever you want to call it. I'm too afraid."

"Relax Sookie, we are here."

I couldn't even realize how long he had been flying or that we had landed and he was now carrying me Rhett Butler style, my face sill buried at his shoulder.

"Breath, Sookie!"

I sucked in a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. I calmed down in an instant as I felt Eric's calm and compassion. I breathed deeply again. The air was warm and smelled of salt water. The new scents mixed with Eric light cologne was intoxicating and very exciting. Without thinking, I nuzzled my nose closer to the skin on his neck and breathed. A quiet sigh escaped from me before I had time to stop it. Eric gently laughed while looking down at me.

"Careful my dear, someone may think you find me appealing." He said slyly and he lowered me to my feet.

I looked up at him and just as coyly responded with, "I never said that I didn't."

In the blink of an eye he was tracing the line of the artery in my neck with the tip of his nose, breathing my scent in deeply and whispered on my skin, "How appealing am I, Lover?"

To my surprise at my brazen flirtation, I responded, "You are… adequate." Knowing I would get a rise out of him.

His eyes snapped up to look in mine and with a little growl from deep within he replied, "Adequate! If all goes as planned, I'll have to show you how much more than adequate I can be." As my heart skipped a beat or two his tongue replaced the tip of his nose and gently licked my skin from the curve of my shoulder to my neck all the way up to my ear lobe. "Mmmm" he hummed, " I can already taste the sea on your skin."

Suddenly I was overcome but the excitement building in Eric. The anticipation of being out on the water, the smell of the salty air and the gentle waves rocking to boat as if it was lulling it to sleep was resurrecting the sleeping Viking buried with-in Eric. Though the boat may be more modern, he was like an excited child waiting for Christmas. Eric's eyes beamed brightly into mine.

"Come my lover, I want to share this with you."

Eric guided me down what I finally noticed was a busy pier surrounded by boats. After a few minutes we arrived at the end of the pier where I was starring at a very large luxurious yacht. There waiting for us was a very small crew, two stewardesses, three engineers and someone I assumed was the skipper.

"Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea! Is this your yacht Eric?"

"Yes, just something I've recently acquired actually. I've missed the open sea and I wanted to share my delight of it with you. Plus it is a safe and quiet place we can be together."

I was stunned by its' beauty. I've seen or been on anything like this in my life. Eric sensed my excitement and gave me a relieved and loving smile. On the side of the yacht I found the name elegantly scripted as though Eric painted it himself. There was written _~Minn Elska~._

"What is the name of your yacht?" I asked.

Eric eyes locked onto mine. They were as blue and magnificent as a clear ocean but gentle as summer stream. He then gently laid his hand on the side of my face and smiled at me. "Minn Elska… My Lover."

By Minn Elska, I knew he meant me. I was so touched that I started to tremble. I didn't know what to say. I felt my eyes welling up from the tenderness of his voice and the sincerity of the gesture. I rose up on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. I lingered there until I hoped he could sense my utter bliss then pulled back to look back in his eyes. He looked down at me with such tender emotion in his eyes. An emotion I had not seen since he was cursed. Our bond now was tingling and vibrating within me. I could almost feel a change coming, a powerful change but I don't think I could say that I was afraid but actually on the verge of longing for it.

"Come Minn Elska, your dinner awaits you."

Eric touched his hand at my tailbone and guided me up the ramp onto his yacht. A moment later his crew followed and we were off on our voyage.

Once aboard, I was in a form of shock and awe. Everything was new, polished and very sophisticated. Even the hotel in Rhodes or any other hotel I'd been in, they didn't compare to this boat. We were standing in a large room that was simply decorated but seemed to be on the verge of royalty. On the left was a curved soft looking couch with many pillows and two cream colored throws neatly folded on the end and a large panel window overlooking the water. On the right were two equally looking soft arm chairs with a small table in between that was highly polished with an elegant oriental design on the surface. Above the chairs hung a large rot iron wall sconce lit with lightly scented candles. But the scent that caught my attention was straight ahead. In front of me was another white fluffy couch with a high coffee table in front of it. Placed there was my dinner as Eric informed me along with a glass of white wine and water.

He sat me in front of my meal and went to the window to glance outside. I could feel his giddiness wash over me, like a child with a new toy. I didn't realize I was very hungry until one of the stewardesses removed the cover from my plate. A delightful meal sat in front of me and found that I was famished from the recent adrenaline rush. A thick filet of white fish drizzled with a white wine and herb sauce nestled on top of some angel hair pasta mixed with zucchini, summer squash and carrots cut like fine noodles and tossed with olive oil. I breathed in the delightful aromas and sighed with pleasure. A second stewardess brought in a warmed bottle of true blood along with a beautifully cut small crystal chalice. Eric politely dismissed the crew and came to sit next to me.

"You look very cute but also ravishing this evening I must say my little sailor. "

"Thank you… captain." I said with a smile trying to remain playful.

"Captain huh?" He then looked at me deviously and I could only wish I knew what was going on in that head of his.

"This meal is wonderful by the way."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, it is something I would have enjoyed myself, once upon a time. But I soon hope to savor you again as soon as you're willing." Then he bent and gently laid a chain of kisses along my upper arm. An actual shiver of pleasure and want soared through my being at the thought of Eric taking pleasure in drinking my blood. I was stunned at my own desire. I must have transmitted my feelings across the bond because he then looked at me with a hunger easily recognizable of both lust and the desire to feed.

"You really shouldn't be so tempting you know?"

Trying to break the tension a little, all I could muster for a response was, "I'll work on that."

Eric quietly laughed as he sipped his True Blood. After a moment of silence and enjoying our meals, Eric rose and walked over to an iPod sitting next to the curved couch on an end table. Quiet music began to play all around us.

"The music is lovely, what's it called" I asked in between bites.

"It is old sweet hennish, a song called Sancto Erico, a poem about a king written from my younger days."

"It's wonderful." I finished my meal and began to sip on the wine. I don't normally do wine but this was rather pleasant. It was crisp and sweet but gentle on my tongue, almost like a candy. I glanced at the bottle resting in the ice bucket. It was a very small and narrow bottle to my surprise and a lovely shade of blue.

"It's called Ice wine, from the Rhind-land Pfals of Deutchland made in the small village of Wörstadt. The grapes are harvested very late, close to the frost so they are very sweet."

"Umm, I really like it, I'm not one for wine, but this is great." I said with a smile.

Eric was then standing in front of me. He leaned down placing his fore finger under my chin gently lifting it up to meet his gaze and kissed me ever so parted my lip and took him in. Our tongues glided together tasting each other's savory flavor. His mouth was cool and sweet, I imagined sweet cream ice cream with a touch of metallic from the blood he drank melting on my tongue and mine own tongue was sweeter still and cool from the chilled ice wine. Heat burned through me to my core as passion and need made its' way to my groin making me swell with desire. With from what I could tell, Eric with great effort withdrew and closed his eyes with delight. He actually licked his lips and sighed.

"You're right, it is sweet. Sweeter still mixed with the taste of you."

I lowered my eyes trying to catch my own breath and smiled sweetly almost from embarrassment, but I should know better by now and expect some of the things Eric says but they still make my breath catch even still.

Trying to change the subject I weakly asked, "So, where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular, we will just paddle around the islands where it's warm."

"The Islands? Which Islands? How far did we fly and how fast? I was rambling questions in disbelief.

"Eric, I have to go to work tomorrow, oh my gosh Sam is going to kill me. I'm so getting fired for this." I responded with despair.

"Lover, please do not fret, I spoke with the shifter earlier this evening. He has granted you with a few extra days off. I have loaned him one of my staff in your absence. I cashed in my favor he owed me."

"How many days is a few?" I asked while I glared at him.

"Seven, to be exact. We need this time to talk there are many things that need to be said. We need this time to come to an understanding of our past and future, to put it all out on the table. Then, once that is done, I hope to put you all out on this table." He said with a sly grin. "Don't worry, I want this to be a pleasurable trip after all is settled. I wanted it to be a surprise. I know that it will infuriate you but I have provided everything that you will need such as clothing and necessities. You also do not have to worry. We are very safe here since no one knows where we are or how to find us and if the crew causes a problem, it's not like I don't know how to handle a boat myself. I have a little experience in that department."

I was so shocked and mad, all I could say was, "I'm sure you do."

"Would you like a tour or should we just get down to the brass tacks?"

I took another drink of my wine and decided I should tend to my human needs as he calls them. "I'd like to use the rest room first if you don't mind."

"Of course, please follow me." He offered me his hand and helped raise me from my seat behaving almost like a true southern gentleman with a scary powerful twist. He was defiantly trying to pull all the stops to gain my favor after weeks of what I thought, acting like a total ass until as of late.

He led me down another corridor to a large door elegantly decorated around the edges with vines and decoration. It was a door you would not expect to lead you to a bathroom or find on a yacht but I assumed that all my expectations on this boat would be tossed out on the waves. He opened the door and gestured for me to enter. At that point I think I entered my own version of heaven.

The entire bathroom was a light cream shade of granite tiles. To the right was the most beautiful bath tub in the shape of a diamond in profile. It was surrounded with different sized burgundy and white pillar candles and a couple of bowls of rose petals and scented oil along with a few bottles of bath oils and salts. In the corner was placed a large vase of red roses. The tub was large enough for three people or at least a large Viking and myself, I smiled at the thought as I'm sure Eric was as well standing behind me. Above the bath hung a large mirror framed in dark cherry wood with the same cream colored tiles but with flur delis and other designs framing it again. In the center of the room stood a double sink embedded in an ivory granite counter top and a massive mirror behind topped with bright lights. A burgundy vase of white roses stood on each end like book ends. There I also found my toiletry bag and a few new bottles of perfume, body oils and cologne to my surprise. On the floor in front of the sinks was a beautiful rounded white bear skin rug. The kind you want to bury your toes in or roll naked on. I blushed at the thought. Finally to the right was the shower with dual shower heads but also a wide panel at the top that when operated would drip like rain. To the right of the shower was the toilet. After my complete survey I gasped with sheer delight. "I think I'm going to lock myself in this room for the remainder of the trip if you don't mind."

"Only, if I'm going to be in here with you my love. I'll introduce you to the comfort of the rug." He stated as he kissed my neck and nipped my ear lobe. I let out a little squeal and stepped away from him.

"You… scoot! I'll be out in a minute…maybe." I waved my hand at him as to shoo him away. He just smiled at me with chagrin and said, "Don't be too long, or I might get jealous."

"You jealous, who would believe such a thing? Now git'."

Eric left me laughing closing the door behind him and I tended to my needs. When I was finish I bellied up to the sink to wash my hands and gave myself a good long stare in the mirror. The bond within me started to vibrate and hum again. "Go on Sookie, you need to do this. You've been miserable and mean to him. You've got to get past this. Go out there and talk to him, it's time to make things right. But I don't even know how I feel. What do I feel? I know I loved him but then everything changed hasn't it? Do I still love him but am being too stubborn to realize, I really don't know. Crap what am I going to say? I don't even know where to begin. Should I tell him he's been an ass for ignoring me but that would be hypocritical cause haven't I been doing the same. Just bite the bullet Sookie and take you little southern butt out there and deal with this. Or just skipped it all and seduce your sexy Viking vampire, until he effs your brains out on every part of this yacht until you can't walk straight. That sounds like a very good plan, a hot and amazing plan, but not one that would not be very productive and one that would not bridge this gap between your heart and his. Go! Get with it Sook." After my little mental battle and gave myself a nod in the mirror while drying my hands. I exited the bathroom of my dreams to have "the talk" with my vampire.

************************************************************************************************************************

Writers note:

I promised that I meant no offense to anyone of Swedish heritage. I actually used an Old Norse translation program from a university to the best of my ability. The assumption is that Eric speaks Old Norse from the fact that he is a viking and since he is 1000 years old, Old Norse would put him in that time frame. I appreciate your comments and advice and I will try to do better on my part along with the grammatical errors. I rely on the spell/grammar check too much. Thanks again. I apologize if I have caused any offense.


	6. A Change is Coming

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 6: A Change is Coming

I exited the bathroom and met with Eric in the living area. He had decided to make himself more comfortable by removing his blazer he'd been wearing and tossing it over the back of one of the arm chairs and proceeded to undo a few of the buttons of his shirt as well. He also rolled up his sleeves to his elbow making his magnificent forearms seem to bulge. Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach and I suddenly felt queasy. Eric looked up at me in concern so I took a deep calming breath and decided it was time to put myself out there before I lost the nerve.

"Eric please sit, I have a few things I want to say before we begin. I want you to fully understand me and hear me out."

Eric sat down obediently to my surprise. His face was tensed and confused. I'm sure he thought he was going to dominate this conversation but I wasn't going to be the child like Sookie anymore. So many things have made me grow up. He needed to understand that.

"Sookie…" He started.

"Shush… please let me speak first. Let me warn you first, I am going to open myself to you as completely as I can to point where I'm baring my very soul. You better respect that and listen carefully."

"Ok, my love, I'm listening." I can't quit describe the look that took over his expression but for a huge Viking vampire that was the epitome of power at least in Louisiana, he was looking pretty scared of this little blond telepath.

I sucked in a few ragged breaths, leaned against the coffee table where I consumed my dinner and pressed my palms to my abdomen in the attempt to hold myself in. While looking at my feet, I began my speech.

"When I was with Bill…"

"Sookie…" He began in a frustrated tone but I swiftly cut him off. He did not want to involve anything to do with Bill this week, I could tell from the bond but I had to tell him, how I felt and he _was_ going to listen.

"I said to listen Eric please, just listen." I took in another jagged breath and continued. "When I was with Bill, I gave myself to him completely and freely. I gave him my heart, my soul. Everything that was me. He was the first for so many things with me physically, sexually and emotionally. I finally found the little bit of happiness that I had been searching for. When I discovered that his mind was a blank to me, I finally had a feeling of normalcy. I fell deeply in love with him, so deep that I almost lost myself. I was so happy after years of struggle. I thought I had found something for myself and then it was all taken away. When you told me Bill was missing and then to find out he had left me for that bitch Lorena, I had already started to crack."

By this time I had started slowly pacing around the room as Eric sat, very still but listening intently as I asked.

"Then you helped me rescue him and I know he couldn't help it, but he almost drained me, and raped me. I was frightened beyond my imagination and felt used and wasted and the one crack that had begun, multiplied and spread." Tears were starting to fall down my cheeks, they had been building but I could no longer hold them in. Eric stirred in his seat, reaching out for me. I raised my hands in a stopping motion, I needed to finish. He dropped his hands and I could feel his hate for Bill growing.

"At the hospital, where you made Bill tell me the truth, you saw the knife going in but what you didn't see was the shattering of my heart and the tearing of my soul."

I fell to the floor and rocked on my knees and started to sob, wrapping my arms around myself, as if I was trying to keep myself together. But I keep explaining and looked directly at Eric, his fangs had descended with his disgust for Bill but his eyes had started well with red as he felt my utter despair and pain through the bond.

"He, he… broke me Eric, in so many ways." I had to gasp for a breath. "I thought I could never re… recover." I was stammering at this point but I could not control it and finally blurted the rest out. "I thought I could never love again, that part of me that was able to love I thought I left there in that emergency room. I changed after that night."

The room was silent except for my sobs and shallow breaths. I needed get under control. Covering my face with my hand, I breathed as deeply as I could. I needed to finish, I was almost drained from my emotional and painful display. After a few more minutes and Eric being wise enough to let me gain control of myself, I stood and cleaned my face and nose with my dinner linen still on the table. I took a few more breaths to make sure I could speak as confidently as I could and finished my story. I walked over to Eric and sat next to him. I took his hand in mine and stared at our interlocked fingers. His cool touch was already bringing me peace.

"Then I found you running to my house, you were lost and broken to. You were in a sense as empty and I was. You needed my protection and care and I found that I could not deny you. I wasn't the kind of person to let another suffer as I was. Then something happened while we were together. I felt as though I was coming back together. Little pieces of me were coming back and I realized that I had fallen in love with you. You were putting me back together. A piece or two missing here and there but for the most part you were successful."

After I said that, he gently squeezed my hand and placed his other hand on top of mine. I couldn't bare to look at him yet and continued.

"I came to a realization one morning, while you were sleeping. I was in a world that belonged solely to you alone. I couldn't let you down. I couldn't fail you. I couldn't fail myself. You never said it, but I thought that I felt it. You cared for me, broken as I was and weak in comparison, you cared for me and… I loved you. Before the witch war, you promised to give everything up for me, to protect me and stay with me, we could go to my home and just be together. But I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't take you away from what you had known, what was rightfully yours. It wasn't fair to you. As painful as it was, I had to re-pay you for healing my very being and let you go. Let you go back, where you belonged. In the evening, when your memories were recovered, I hoped that you would remember our relationship, but I also feared it as well. But you didn't remember and I made the choice to let it be. I buried all my love inside and took my memories of us and stored them deep inside and clutched to the happiness you brought me, praying it wouldn't fade. After you helped me with Tara and Mickey and had to tell you the truth, you looked at me with a stone face. I was so afraid you would think I was lying and that thought would tarnish the good memories that had pieced me together but you did no such thing and I thank you for that. I might have crumbled if you did. Finally after De Castro graced us with himself and the takeover, you truly remembered what had happened between us. You felt everything inside of me and I felt you. I have to admit I was hopeful but also afraid. After all this time of not speaking, I knew you must be busy with the new king, but I also thought you were ashamed of us and your words and actions. I couldn't bring myself to call you or come see you. I was terrified that I would break again and I couldn't go there again. I wouldn't be able to cope. That is why on my part, I've been avoiding you."

"Sookie, I… I." His voice was low, careful, and pained. Our bond continued to vibrate but was drenched with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Eric that I did that to you. It wasn't easy for me and I could feel it wasn't easy for you either."

I let go of his hand and stood to my feet to face him dead on. I wiped my face of any lingering tears and looked him square in the eyes that had spilled his own bloody tears that now stained his perfect face. With a deep breath I concluded my sad story.

"Eric, I've told you all this because, I don't know what will happen to us after tonight or this week. This is kind of a warning I guess. I loved you Eric, amazingly after all that has happened, after everything we have been though and the fear that grows inside me, I still love you. I am open to you, vulnerable, and weak. I don't even think I deserve you. I am putting myself out there at your mercy. If you love me then take me and keep me. I beg of you though, don't break me. I can't survive it. If you don't love me or you can't then this all has to end here. I… have to end here. I know you want to say your piece and explain whatever needs to be explained but I just need a moment. I need you to think on what I've said to make sure you understand. I love you Eric and I cannot change that."

With my confession completed I left the room as quickly as I could leaving a very stunned Viking warrior crying on the couch and made my way to the deck.

On the deck I took in the view of the ocean and the starry night. I could feel the yacht rocking on the gentle waves, soothing me. I stared at the waves as they split at the crest of the bow. The depth of the water and its' rhythm was entrancing. My meditation was interrupted by one of the stewardesses who brought me a gin and tonic and a bowl of chocolate ice cream. I looked at her like she was a savior. "Compliments of Mr. Northman ma'am." She then gave me a slight bow, turned and went on her way. After she disappeared I took my drink off the tray and took a small sip. It warmed my raw throat on the way down and I felt some stress start to dissipate. Since no one was looking and all manners aside I downed my drink, trying to wash my emotions down with it. I set the glass back on the tray and picked up the ice cream. I took my place back at the rail, leaning on my elbows and started in on my chocolate therapy.

It was cold and creamy on my tongue as I let it melt in my mouth and I moaned at the pleasant sensation. Who ever knew such a simple thing could bring such comfort. After a few more spoonfuls I could actually feel the chocolate raise my spirits a little. I was so engulfed in my icy treat that I didn't hear Eric come up behind me. I soon felt his presence and felt a flood of emotion wash into me. It was so powerful and pure I began to shake, dropping the ice cream and spoon into the passing waves. I was frozen where I was leaning against the rail.

Our blood bond was racing and burning between us. It was gripping onto everything inside of me. I could scarcely breathe. The change I felt coming was here and now. Eric stood behind me, his feet on each side of mine, leaning over my back then placing his hands on each side of my elbows. I could feel his chest on my back and felt his hair brush my shoulders. He placed his cheek against mine and sighed at the contact. His sweet breath, sweeter than the chocolate swirled around me and took me in. He turned his lips to my cheek and kissed it tenderly. Raising his lips to my ear the bond began to burn hotter and so did I. With a gentle breath he whispered to me, "Sookie… Minn Elska… I do love you and even I cannot change that."

As if the bond had its' own blood lust, it engulfed us both. Like the wave against the boat, it washed over us, consuming us. We were blinded by its' magnitude. All that was broken was mended, all that was thought to be lost was now found. All that was empty was overflowing. Chained together by blood but now truly bound with love.

Eric was now grasping my waist with both arms pulling me erect against his body. I reached over my head and buried my delicate fingers into hair at the base of his neck. Clinging and melting into each other. Becoming one being. The bond now blanketed us, I could feel it in both of us and all around us but something was still missing, something incomplete.

Eric passionately kissed my neck on the vain where the blood was racing through my body. I could feel his fangs scratching my skin. He then whispered in my ear, "Sookie, I need you to trust me, do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, I trust you with all that I am."

"If you are willing, we need to share blood again, here and now. Will you do it?"

Fear panged me but my trust and faith in Eric superseded it.

"Yes, because I love you and I trust you know what's right."

I heard the crunch of his fangs to his wrist and then he placed it gently on my lips. I began to drink him in slowly, carefully. His blood was sweet and metallic. I could taste the power and love in it. The wrist at my lips moved slowly closer to my shoulder making my head tilt at the right angle for Eric to bite. I could hear him moaning and gasping for unneeded breath. I loosened my grip on his neck as I felt him bend his head to my throat he kissed it lightly and in the excitement, I drew harder on his wrist as he pressed it more firmly to my mouth. A deep primal growl escaped him as he placed his fangs on the right spot and bit.

The circular flow of his blood and mine blistered in our veins. Our bond rejoiced and so did I. Eric's wrist disappeared leaving his blood on my lips and flowing down my chin. He withdrew from my neck and turned me to face him. Lost in the moment, Eric began to lick the blood from my chin and on my lips. The marks on my neck had not yet been healed by his kiss and I could feel two trails of warm blood rolling slowly down my skin. With one hand on my back he used the other to yank the shirt off my shoulder and began to kiss and lap the trail of blood. To anyone else this would be appalling but I was in seventh heaven and I knew so as he. After what seemed like hours of bliss he tenderly licked the punctures on my neck. My body was now weak from the emotional spiel earlier, the powerful re-bonding and Eric's unintentional enthusiasm as he fed from me. I swayed a little on my feet. Eric swiftly picked me up and looked into my eyes. He was so beautiful. His eyes were deeper then the ocean that was hypnotizing us with is dance.

"Sookie, everything I was going to say tonight is almost obsolete. Almost everything has changed. I have a few things myself to say, but they can wait until tomorrow evening, right now I want to feel you and comfort you. I want you all to myself I don't even want to share you with the stars. Please come inside and rest with me. I love Sookie, I swear it. Let me show you."

I silently wished the stars goodnight and weakly nodded at him. While resting my head on his shoulder he carried me inside at the same time tenderly kissing my temple and whispering I love you.


	7. One

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 7: One.

*** This chapter is a little "intense" hence the Rated "M" just so you know.***

Eric, in true gentleman form carried me back inside all the way down to the master suite. With vampire ease he cradled me and entered a code on a panel next to the door. As we entered the sheer beauty of the room immediately captivated my weary senses. My eyes were immediately drawn to the king size high four poster bed in dark cherry that was positioned at the center of the room. The bed was dressed in elegant linen. The down comforter was snow white with a burgundy geometric flower in the center and a burgundy trim. Each corner was folded down to make a point in the center and the under sheets were of a high count Egyptian cotton that were burgundy as well. Three rows of thick fluffy pillows of different sizes cascaded away from the cherry head board with same white and burgundy design as the comforter. This was a bed fit for a king and queen but would do just as well for a Viking vampire and a barmaid telepath.

Eric sat me on a padded bench that resembles the bed to a point and took a few steps back away from me. He began to undress himself ever so slowly. I could feel that we were in no rush. This physical bonding was going to be reverent, symbolic, elegant and pure. He started by un-tucking his shirt from his pants and un-buttoning the remaining un-done buttons allowing his shirt to fall open allowing me incite to the beauty hidden behind. His chiseled pectorals and abs laid shame to any known statue of the gods.

As he rounded each shoulder back one at a time allowing the silken fabric to glide down is taunt skin, I noticed my breathing hitch and quicken. His shirt clung to one of his wrists as though it did not want to leave his body and listlessly fell to the floor behind his already bare feet. He closed his eyes and raised his chin to the ceiling. His golden mane fell behind his broad squared shoulders. Gracefully he raised his hands high up on his chest and slowly brushed his palms and finger tips down his chest and over his tightly sharpened abs, each finger tip dipped slightly into his navel and combing the beginning of his blond "happy trail" but finally resting on the top of his belt and platinum buckle. We had now bonded so tightly I could actually feel the sensations of his hands touching his skin, stroking his body as though he was touching mine. My breathing began to stagger and my heart was skipping beats. I closed my eyes to try and regain control but then his voice gently commanded me in his silken tone, "Sookie… look at me. Don't take your eyes off of me. Take me in. Feel me with all your senses."

The weariness that plagued me before was quickly subsiding. It knew it had no place here at this moment and buried itself in my bones, waiting. With a new found strength I whispered, "Okay" and gave him my undivided attention with my body stilled and waiting.

His nimble fingers swiftly negotiated his buckle and with a snake like quickness, pulled the belt out loop, from loop. It dangled from his hand and slipped from his grasp pilling on the floor in its' own sad coil. His right hand freed the top button of his pants as his left held at the eyelet, tugging away at the button side letting the action force the zipper down with a reluctant hiss. No additional fabric was found underneath, just his course blond hair leading down to his very ready and waiting glory. His thumbs slid under the waist band and with a manly sway of his hips and a downward push the fabric released its' hold of his form slipping over his full sculpted thighs and mounded calves then pooling at his feet. Stepping out of the material in my direction he raised his hands high and open. His body glowed in a dim but angelic way. His fangs descended to their fullest as he looked down at me with an almost pleading gaze and spoke.

"This is who I am. This is what I am. Nothing more and nothing less. I present myself bare and vulnerable. Know that I am strong and hard like stone. I am tempting and desirable to my prey as I desire them. I am very old and dead. I breathe no more. You… Sookie Stackhouse. My lover, my bonded and my friend. You have softened my stone heart that was hardened centuries ago. You unlike any other, I desire most and am repulsed by everyone and everything less. You my love have brought me back from the dead and darkness, shedding light onto my lost sad soul. I still may not breathe but I would suffocate without you. All that I am, I offer to you. You said if I loved you, to take you and keep you. I now say the same to you. If you love me, take me and keep me. As you are bound to me, I am bound to you. You are mine but most importantly, I… am… yours."

Eric lowered his hands to his sides and captured me in his penetrating gaze. I stood to my feet and took a step in his direction. Who could compare with six foot four of glorious beauty and power. I would be a fool to reject him. I would be just as foolish if I did. The danger it would bring. The pain that may be yet to come. I pushed those thoughts aside, now was not the time. I could not compete with the way Eric disrobed himself but began to undress myself at a much faster pace. Eric watched me intently and questioningly. I pulled my shirt over my head and added it to his pile or garments. Next I freed my breasts from their white lacy prison. I had never felt my nipples so hard and sensitive. They ached to be touched, teased and bit. Like Eric, I placed my hands on my shoulders and caressed my body slowly lingering on my chest, strumming my hardened tips with my fingers sending jolts of pleasure through my body. Eric's eyes widen as he watched me while biting his lower lip with one of his fangs but then he jolted himself when he felt the same sensations as I when my hands and the warm air touched my skin intimately. I continued to my slacks and unfastened the hook. Sliding my thumb under the bands of my panties and slacks, I pushed them down over my hips and over my rounded but firm behind. They slunk to the floor resting on my feet. All that was left was my hair. I pulled the oriental sticks out allowing my hair to shower down onto my shoulders. I dropped the sticks to the floor and watched them bounce and clink before they came to rest by my feet.

I looked up to Eric at the same time placing my hands on my abdomen and broke the silence of the room.

"I can accept you and all that you are if you can accept me. Weak, scarred and mortal. I do love you, I always have and I always will."

I closed the distance between him and I and placed my small hands on his massive chest and kissed him tenderly on his breast plate.

I then turned away from him and crawled up onto the massive bed. After I got settled resting against the cascade of pillows I beckoned him to me by patting the space next to me on the bed. He rounded the bed brushing the end post with his left hand and crawled up the bed to on all fours then a thought came to me so I motioned him to halt stopping him just a few inches from knees. He looked at me confused while he sat.

"Look at _me_ Eric, watch _me_, take _me_ in with all of your senses. Feel what I feel."

He looked at me knowing, his restraint was going to have to be great but I wanted to be in control at least for a moment or two. I leaned my head back against the pillows closing my eyes and my mind allowing my body to over. My hands drifted over the surface of my body, touching teasing, stroking, and scratching. I was squirming with pleasure from my own touch. I had never voyaged like this but I knew Eric was feeling what I was. Feeling my pleasure and lust. Feeling every tingling sensation. Feeling the heat, swelling and pulsing in my groin. The growing need was getting to great. I opened my eyes and looked directly at Eric. For a vampire that needs no breath, he was panting and trembling. His eyes full of hunger. With my eyes lock with his I ventured my hand down my belly gently dragging my finger nails along the way, my back involuntarily arching at the sensation. I raised and spread my knees with on hand on my breast the other slid over my swollen folds. I bit my lip and moaned at my own touch. A deep primal growl escaped Eric's lips, soon he would hold back no long. Soon he would take me and make me his in every way but to my surprise he stood to his feet looking down at me.

"Tit for tat dear one, watch me as I watch you."

With his hand he caressed his own tight tummy, the same sensation tingled on mine, a sly smile grew on his face as he watched me arch and squirm. His hand ventured north, rolling his finger tips over his very erect nipple. My own hands snapped up to do the same. We were touching ourselves but feeling each other. He pinched himself causing me to gasp with a crescendo of "a, ah, ahh". Continuing to pinch and roll his nipple, his other hand lazily followed the blond trail of hair south to his large hardened pride. With an open hand he caressed his length and flexed it into his own palm. The lips of my groin could no longer contain the wave of wetness that spilled onto my fingertips. He then cupped and gently squeezed his hanging jewels and continued back up his shaft. He enclosed his hand around his pulsing member and slowly stroked. As he returned to the tip he slid the pad of his thumb over the glistening wet tip, massaging the head with his pinkish fluid. It felt as though his own thumb was rolling my clit under his touch. I was quickly losing control and wanted to repay him in kind. With a little pressure, I slipped a finger up into my core and stroked myself feeling my muscles constrict and hug my single digit. A deep grown came from Eric, this was a new sensation for him, it was deeper, wilder and powerful. I withdrew then stroked again, Eric was frozen. I won this battle I could tell. With the third insertion I added a second finger, trying to fill my need. I hadn't realized I was grasping the blanket with my other hand, my eyes closed and my back arching and twisting from the hunger and pleasure I was bringing myself then I felt an icy grip on my wrist.

"Stop!" he demanded with an almost drunken voice. "I can bare this no more. I want to feel you myself." He pulled my hand from between my legs and up to his lips and breathed deeply. An animalist growl rumbled deep in his chest. The two fingers that were wet with my juices was now being lapped and kissed. He pulled them into his mouth and I could feel his fangs drag across my knuckles as he pulled them back out from his mouth. He gathered my other hand with his free one to lift me away from the pillows. Now on his knees next to me he leaned in for a deep and passionate kiss. Our bond and bodies were humming and burning. With my wrists still gripped by his hands he laid me back down and nudged the pillows out of the way to lay me flat.

Now completely submissive with my hands pressed into the mattress next to my shoulders he positioning himself between my knees. I was at an end and without control. I began to beg. "Please Eric, please…now, make love to me now!" My voice was pleading and demanding.

"Of course my princess." With that I raised my hips as he entered me just right. He pushed into me up to the hilt of his powerful hips. His length and girth filled me. I loudly ahhhhed and almost came with his first slow and hungry stroke. With each sensual thrust my breast caressed his chest. Instead of kissing my lips or my neck his eyes just bore into mine while watching the waves of passion roll like the waters around us. His thrusts were becoming faster and stronger. I dug my nails into my palm drawing a little blood. The scent of it caught his attention causing him to growl. The vibrations in his chest were an extra pleasure on my breasts. We were building and building fast. My climax was coming and about to crash like waves against the rocks, spilling and washing over. Just then Eric straitened and released his hold on me. With my feet flat on the bed and knees bent raising my hips higher, he grasped my hips holding me up and thrust deeper and harder. I began to scream. "Eric! Eric! Eric! Now… come with me now!"

"ARRRGGG, AHHH… YOU… ARE… MINE!!!" With that being claimed he bent forward and bit into my breast and drew on me deeply. The waves of passion then washed over us and though us. We were now completely bound in every way. One being. One emotion. One.


	8. Great Minds Think Alike

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 8: Great Minds Think Alike

I was sprawled on my back with my hands over my head and my hair splayed and knotted everywhere. I was utterly exhausted but completely blissful. "Oh! Sweet Jesus Eric! What was that?"

Eric had as delicately as he could pulled out of me but remained between my legs laying on his stomach. He rested his head on my belly with his hands and arms resting along my sides. My right ankle was still hitched on his hip as my foot rested on his perfectly kissable tush.

"That my love was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced in a thousand years. I have never felt so complete."

"Me either."

I lazily began to stroke his hair away from his face, he closed his eyes sighing with contentment and snuggled deeper into my belly but the tip of his nose and scruffy cheeks managed to find a ticklish spot and before I knew it I yelped and giggled and began to squirm.

Eric looked up my body with a deviously playful smile. "What's this my love? Are you ticklish?"

"Eric don't, please don't, I beg you!

Eric, now on his knees looking down at me, "you beg me huh, that I would like to see, hum ticklish, are you ticklish here?" He quickly bent and wiggled his nose in my hip bone and laughed heartily when I started to squeal. "Please Eric, Stoooopp!" I was trying say in my fit of giggles. My hands reached for his head but he caught my wrists in his grasp and continued on his rampage. "I think I like the sound of you begging! I think I like it very much!" His nose trailed over my body, strategically stopping at different place to kiss, and nip without breaking the skin, hunting for a new spot of weakness. I continued to wiggle and jerk while he laughed to himself. "Eric, please! hehehehe, seriously, hehe please stop, AAHHHHA, I can't take it, please!"

"Yes, I definitely like it when you beg." "_I'll have her begging me later that's for sure!"_

"Not if you keep this up you won't!" I tried to sound stern but then I froze when I realized I responded to… his thought. Eric too had stopped laughing and was looking down at mewith his eyes, blazing. "_You can 'hear' me now, can't you?" _Our bond began to hum lightly as though it was answering his question for us.

"Oh Shit!" I tried to pull away from him fearing his anger in this new development but he tighten his grip while pulling me up to perched me on his legs while still on his knees. His massive arms snaked around me holding me firm to his torso. His eyes went from blazing to curious in the blink of a vampire eye. _"This is very interesting, very interesting indeed, my love, can you hear me clearly?"_

"Yes, I can hear you as clearly as my own thoughts." I answered weakly my voice shaking.

"_Why are you afraid of me? I'm not going to harm you."_

"You're not angry? Oh my God what will people think? What will the other vamps think? Shit shit shit! I'm so dead!" I began to panic and ramble.

"Sookie!" _"I am not angry but this is something we must keep to ourselves. Our bond is much stronger than I believed. Our last blood exchange and admissions of our love has completed this bond. Our bond is now stronger than anything I have ever know or heard of."_

"Are… are you sure you not mad. I know how you like your privacy. I'll make you more vulnerable won't I?

Eric then looked at me as lovingly as possible and pushed comfort and calm through the bond. "Dear one, I don't think I want any privacy from you anymore. We are one now. I want to share everything in my life with you. As far as being more vulnerable, as long as we keep this between us, this may also work to our advantage my love."

I continued to look into Eric's eyes trying to find comfort but his eyes just began to twinkle with possibilities. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed with defeat and worry. Eric felt my discomfort and began to trace lazy patterns on my back with his cool fingertips while gently rocking back and forth.

"I will never harm you love nor let any harm come to you. I love you more then you can imagine, even more then I can imagine."

He tucked his face into my neck and kissed me softly. While trailing his nose up and down my neck one hand stroked my head and hair. He weaved a few locks between his fingers and inhaled. Then he inhaled again breathing deeper. "Umm Sookie you smell sweeter than usual."

"I doubt that, I think we need a shower." I felt it coming but couldn't stop it. I did my best to stifle it but then… I yawned. "I'm sorry. I think this has been one of the longest days of my life."

Eric breathed my scent in again before looking at me tenderly. "It's almost dawn. I'll let you sleep and we will shower when I wake." I looked around the room to see that there were not any windows and remembered the security panel by the door. "Are you sleeping here?" I asked. His eyes dropped with sadness. "No, my lover. You will be very safe here, one of the engineers unfortunately is a shifter who owes me a great favor and is sworn to protect you. As for me, I will go to a safe place on the island and will join you as soon as I wake. No one can get in or out of this room except for you and I. The code for the door is your birthday so you wouldn't forget. I smiled meekly and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Tomorrow when you wake, please enjoy the comforts of this yacht. The crew will care to your every wish. There is also a couple of sea-dos and the shifter can give you a ride to the beach if you like. I know you would like to see the beach and feel the sun. I will join you just after sunset."

"Okay. I love you Eric!"

"As do I."

Eric laid me back and tucked me into the bed. I watched him dress slowly and immensely enjoyed the view or his rear disappearing under his pants and smile to myself. My eyes defied me and began to close before he was even gone until I felt his lips at my ear as he whispered, "Sweet dreams my love and tomorrow night you can look forward to me making good on my promises, I gave in tonight and had mercy on you but tomorrow will not be the case and you will beg for my mercy." The heat of his words re-lit the fire in my loins and made my abdomen tighten with the very thought of his intentions.

"We'll see about that!" I replied as coyly as I could.

"You doubt me lover? Then we shall see won't we?"

He then nipped my earlobe and scrapped his fangs down my neck. My heart started to race and my breathing hitched with anticipation. Then he pecked me on the lips and was out the door before I even opened my eyes. I was going to be in so much trouble tomorrow and I couldn't wait. After bringing myself back down to reality I turned off the lights I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke the next afternoon feeling refreshed and starving. I crawled out of the enormous bed and headed to the bathroom to tend to my human needs as the vamps put it. I dared to take a look in the mirror and wasn't even really surprised at the state of my appearance. Ravaged, was the first thing that had come to mind. I couldn't help but giggle to myself. I desperately wanted to shower but I promised Eric we would christen it together and decided that maybe an afternoon swim would help after some breakfast. I attempted to brush through my knots and tangles and pulled it up into a loose bun.

I noticed my hair was lighter and felt healthier like before when I had a dose of vampire blood. My skin was also smoother and firmer. I felt beautiful and strong. I had to remember to keep a check on my strength so as to not injure or break anything. Maybe I can use my strength with Eric tonight. Maybe I had just enough to turn the tables on him. The thought brought another smile to my lips as I exited the bathroom to go find something to wear.

I was pretty confident that whatever Eric had provided for me to wear was probably going to be skimpy, tight and obnoxious but he also had very good taste and wouldn't want me to be too appealing while he wasn't with me. After rummaging through the dressers I found something as decent as possible to wear. I was wrong in my hopes to find something conservative and settled on a white bikini if that is what you could call it that tied around my neck crossing over my breasts and tying at my back with the long ties hanging down. The bottoms were just as skimpy but thankfully covered my bum mostly and tied on each side again with long strings that dangled on my hips and thighs. The bright white accented my tan nicely, a tan that I was going to work on while enjoying the beach today. On top of my bathing attire I put on a sheer white robe. It didn't really cover much but the thought made me feel better. I entered the code for the door and went to hunt down some breakfast.

I followed my nose the living area where I found a generous brunch buffet. I picked up my plate of fine bone china and covered it with goodies. I had decided on the crepes filled with cream cheese and blackberries, a couple of strips of bacon and some vanilla bean yogurt and a couple of strawberries. With my plate in hand I ventured up to the top deck and smile brightly as the sun and warm air touched my face.

With my senses heightened from my little infusion, I could almost smell the sunshine and understood the pleasure it brought to both Bill and Eric. Sunshine mixed with the smell of the ocean was heavenly. I was going to be sure to soak up as much of both scents before Eric woke so at least he could enjoy it briefly too. I sat on one of the lounge chairs and started in on my breakfast. After about twenty minutes or so, one of the stewardesses approached me holding a tray. She offered me coffee and orange juice and I accepted both. She stood still for a moment like she wanted to ask me something but then she turn and started to walk away.

"Amber… what is it you would like to ask me?" I called after her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, how did you know my name." She looked a little startled.

"Um… Eric briefed me. You looked like you wanted to ask me something, what is it? My name is Sookie, by the way, Sookie Stackhouse." She took a step closer to me with her eyes down. "_She's gonna think I'm crazy, I know it. I shouldn't bother her, I was told not to bother her. I'll probably get fired. Crap…"_

"Amber, one, I won't think you're crazy and two you're not bothering me. I'd enjoy the company and three you're not going to get fired. Please sit and talk with me, I don't bite! (hehehehe) Just Eric does!" Her eyes snapped up to me and I tried to give her a warm smile without breaking out into laughter. Just then she actually grinned and visibly relaxed.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's just a little trick I can do. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you could give me some advice actually. There's this guy I like but he's a…"

"A vampire? I asked.

"Yes. I see him every now and then and I really like him but I don't know if it's such a good idea. Everyone will think I'm one of those…oh what do they call them?"

"A fangbanger?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really like him?"

"Yes"

"Does he like you and treat you with respect and not like a walking talking meal?"

"Yes, he's very sweet and gentle."

"Then to hell what everyone else thinks. But just be careful and try to stay out of vampire politics. Also, take some vitamins."

"But don't they scare you?"

"All the time honey, all the time. But I know my Eric loves me and will keep me safe. Things are a little bit different between us then you and your friend. Just be careful."

"Thanks for talking with me. I still have a lot to think about though."

"You do that."

"I better get back to work."

"See you later Amber."

After our little interlude I laid back and enjoyed the sun and the motion of the water. I must have dosed off but was kindly awoken by one of the engineers I assumed was the shifter. "Miss Stackhouse…"

"Umm… yes."

"My name is Peter. I was wondering if you wanted a ride to the beach before it got too late and before you gave yourself sunburn."

"Oh yes, thank you. I didn't realize that I dozed off. The sun felt so good you know?"

Tragically I caught a brief glimpse of his thoughts. He was admiring me though my useless gauzy top. "_Too bad she prefers them cold and dead… I wonder if she's a true blond… I bet she'd be a helluva fuck if she can take on a vamp." _"That's quit alright, if you'll follow me I show you to the launch area."

I put on my practiced smile and doing my best to not deck the shit out of him replied "Alright, I should gather a few things before we go, like a towel and such."

"That's alright; Mr. Northman prepared a bag for you."

"Oh, okay then. Let's go!" I tried not to sound irritated and I think I was convincing though I'd still like to slap him.

On the way to the launch area, going down steep stairs and corridors I decided to make conversation. "So Peter, Eric said that you are a shifter. Are you a full blooded shifter? What form is it that you choose?"

"Yes, I am full blooded but I swing between to animals actually. I normally shift into a hawk but when something more powerful is required, I choose a cheetah. What about you Miss Stackhouse? You smell different from a normal human, sweeter in fact." _"I bet that young pussy of hers tastes as sweet as she smells."_

"Funny that's the second time I've heard that recently, but I'm just a waitress with a few extra tricks up her sleeve." If he kept this up he was going to be bitched slapped by the end of the day.

"Ahh, I see." _"Damn she's hot, I'd like to show her a few of my own tricks…"_

I was started to get a little peeved by now and wanted to ask him about the favor he owed Eric just to remind him of his place a little but it was probably more information than I wanted. We got the deck launch and Peter readied the sea-do for our trip to the beach. I was lost a little in thought when he made me jump a little when he approached from behind with a life vest in hand.

"For your safety, Miss Stackhouse."

"Sookie. Please call me Sookie." I slipped my arms though the life vest and zipped it up. Peter then helped me with the waterproof backpack Eric packed for me and sat on the sea-do that was now tethered and floating next to the yacht.

"I'll need you to sit behind me and hold on very tight." He said with a slight smile and his thoughts thinking about other things I could hold tight too but then his scattered thoughts came across that he was worried about our close contact. He was concerned about my extra "talent" and if Eric would get mad about being so close to me. He was probably right about the close contact even I was but more or less I was worried about what fantasies my contact would bring him but yet again I plastered on my nervous grin and seated myself behind him. I wasn't sure where to put my hands so he reached behind him pulling my arms around his chest. "Hold on now Sookie."

"Umm ok."

He revved the sea-do and we were off. Instead of heading straight to the beach he took me for a little ride and bounced off a few waves. I was terrified but laughing at the same time. When we landed on the beach I was drenched and giddy from the adrenaline rush.

"Thank you so much Peter. That was actually lot of fun."

"You're welcome Sookie, any time. I'm going to head back to the yacht now. Mr. Northman said he would bring you back himself. Is that alright?"

"Yes. I trust he won't leave me stranded on an island he knows I'd stake him if he did." Peter looked at me incredulously like I had a third eye or something.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm kidding Peter! Lighten up a little."

"Ahh, ok, I hope to see you later then Miss Stackhouse."

"It's Sookie remember. I'll see you later."

Peter left on the sea-do back to the yacht and I decided to take a stroll on what seemed like my own private island. The hot soft sand felt wonderful between my toes. Whenever they for too warm I just stepped into the wave where they met the sand. Next to the master bathroom, I was in my second heaven. I laid a wide thin blanket out on the sand, surprised that it fit in the bag along with a bottle of tanning oil, a towel, bottle of water and a bagel sandwich. I smiled at the consideration and warmth. After I was set on the sand, my ocean bath beckoned. I tossed the see though shirt and head for the waves.

The water was warm on my feet but since no one was around I decided to run straight in like a child. I dove into the first large wave and body surfed my way back. I remember when Jason and I were kids and went to the beach. We used to play like this. I suddenly missed Jason but at the same time was pissed at him for continuing to act like an ass. I pushed the memories aside and just floated like a lost piece of seaweed, letting the rolling motion of the water massage away any care I had.

After what seemed like hours but probably only a few minutes I breast stroked my way to the beach where my blanket was laid out and my snack awaited. I stood up out of the water and noticed that my bikini was completely see-though when wet. I'm so glad that I didn't use the hot tub on the boat before coming here. I was going to have words with Eric. After toweling off, I ate my bagel and laid down to bask some more in the sun. I laid on my belly this time to even out the tan I started on this afternoon. I was so relaxed that I let myself doze off again in order to be fully rested for Eric tonight and his threats to fulfill his promises. I knew he would make good on those promises and the very though began my downward spiral of want and desire.


	9. Miss Stackhouse vs Mr Northman and Pro

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 9: Miss Stackhouse vs. Mr. Northman and Promises Kept

*** Very smutty, you have been warned!***

I had been pulled from my slumber with Eric kneeling over me straddling my hips sniffing and licking my body. His touch was a little cooler than usual since I was so warmed by the sun.

"Good evening Mr. Northman. May I ask what you are doing?"

"Evening Miss Stackhouse. As to what I am doing, I am preparing your luscious body to be my feast. You aroma is simply mouth watering." With his hand he brushed the ties of my top to the side and proceeded to trail his cool wet tongue up my spine until he reached where my top tied in the back and stopped. The tingling sensation delivered by his touch made me rise up on my hands arching my back inward like a cat.

"Is there a problem Miss Stackhouse?" He asked so coyly

"No not at all Mr. Northman. Please continue." I replied as playful and business like as I could.

"Oh, I wasn't aware that I needed you permission Miss Stackhouse. My sincere apologies."

Still kneeling behind me over my hips reaching in front of me placing his hand on my neck fingers spread cupping my chin with his thumb and fore finger holding me in my position. He bent to my neck kissing it lightly and lapping my skin in between little nips. His moans and growls stoked the heat building in my abdomen and between my legs. With each nip, my heart fluttered and my breath caught in my throat.

Trying desperately not to fully submit to him just yet though I was severely compromised I responded; "You'd do well to remember Mr. Northman." It came out as a whisper but I knew he would hear.

"My dear Miss Stackhouse, it seems as though I find you in no position to make such demands." His voice, now husky and dark, revving my lust into overdrive. "I am finding it difficult to remain a gentleman when I find a such lovely maiden spread on the beach and smelling and tasting as enticing as you do. You smell and taste of sunshine and the sea. The sweetness of your skin mixed with the salt from the water is a special treat for me. I think gentleman be damned and Viking come forth."

He nipped my shoulder near the base of my neck a little harder still without breaking the skin but holding me in his bite. Then a guttural growl emanated from his chest. The dominance of his bite broke my will forcing my submission. Like lioness clutched in the jaws of the mounting king.

Pleadingly I moan. "Eric…" I was panting and trembling. As soon as he realized my submission I was awash with his lust, hunger and dominance. I could feel his hardened length pressing into ass. He was hung like a king should be. I shifted my hips as much as I could pressing up against him. In turn, he growled and slowly thrust himself against my ass causing my bikini bottom to ride up exposing my firm toned cheeks. He released his bite and licked the imprints of his teeth on my skin. The hand on my neck released its' hold allowing my chin to drop slightly. The same hand shifted to my shoulder holding me in my cat like position. His other hand slithered up from waist and over my ribs before cupping my hanging breasts. His fingers stroked my hardened nipples through the thin fabric. My breathing accelerated and I whimpered under his touch. Using his palm and rubbing my tit in small circles I couldn't help but moan his name. "Eric… please."

Suddenly he laughed aloud and tightened his hold on my shoulder and continuing his assault on my breast.

"Humm, is there something you _need_ Miss Stackhouse? Do I not please you?"

"Yes, yes you do…please Eric."

"Please what? What is you want Miss Stackhouse?" If his voice could drip anymore sex it was now flowing from his tongue.

"Tell me Miss Stackhouse. What do you want?"

"Damn it Eric!"

"Hmmm, are you…_frustrated_ Miss Stackhouse?"

Meekly I replied. "Yes, yes… I want you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

With a commanding voice he demanded, "Then beg for me Sookie, beg for my touch. Beg me to kiss you. Beg me to bite you. Beg me to fuck you silly."

His sudden use of my informal name shook my bones. His demanding me to beg him made my blood boil with need. I couldn't help but to scream with desire and frustration… "ERIC!"

His hand on my shoulder wrapped itself in my loose hair damp hair and gently yet forcefully tugged my head back up and to the side fully exposing my neck. The hand on my breast clutched my mound tightly. I could feel his tongue tracing the pulsing vein there. I could hear the rush of my own blood in my ears begging for his bite. His fangs began to scrap on my skin. "Please Eric… oh my God please."

As he spoke his lips and fangs bushed against my skin causing me to shiver. "Say it Sookie… beg for it, do it now!" His demand was enforce with an extra tug of my locks.

In a whisper I submitted again and begged. "Bite me… please."

"Louder Sookie, what do you want?"

I whimpered at his power over me at let it loose from lips as forceful as I could muster. "BITE ME ERIC, DO IT NOW!"

With that his fangs plunged deep into my flesh and suckled like a starving child. The force behind his bite I knew would bruise me but the rush of pain and pleasure pushed every though out of my head and I was lost in the flow of blood rushing into his mouth and veins. He released his bite and I could hear him lick his lips then felt him lick my wound.

He then raised himself off my hips to kneel behind me and pulled me up on my own knees. He gave me no reprieve when his hands reached around me pulling the cloth of my top to the sides exposing my chest to the warm night air. His deft fingers again found my pert nipples, pinching and rolling them, pulling and stoking. Each twinge of pain turned into delight as the shocks flowed directly south to my aching pussy. I covered Eric's hands with mine trying to slow his assault but instead he grabbed my hands with his forcing me to continue in his place.

"Like this Sookie, do it like this." His hands showing me how to pinch and pull like milking the tit of a cow. "Don't stop do you understand?" His voice was ragged and dark.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I understand"

"NO! It's yes master!"

His demand broke me from our little game. I was enraged with his demand to call him "master" and he felt it through our bond. Before I could turn to cuss him out he growled and pulled me to his chest again with his hand on my neck pulling me back.

"Ah ah ah my little vixen. I told you I would have no mercy on you. Here and now on this beach, until I am thru fucking you and biting you I _will_ be your master and you _will_ address me as such. Is that understood?

As much as I could growl myself I did. "_Eric_…"

"It's that understood Miss Stackhouse?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what?"_

"Yes…master." I was pissed but also turned on. I couldn't believe myself. I would make him pay when I had the chance.

"Now, my lover, where did we leave off? Oh yes, you were fondling yourself before I was going to slide my fingers up into your hot wet depths."

Before he placed my hands back on my chest, he guided each of my finger tips to my lips. "Lick them Sookie, lick them for me." I did as I was told listening to him moan in my ear. "Mmmm good girl now let's get back to where we were." He then returned my fingers to my now aching tips. Even with my own touch I was lost in the heated pleasure. Eric's chest groaned and rumbled against my back. He was feeling what I was feeling. Each pinch and pull he could feel so I pinched a little harder and he bucked his bare hips against my ass.

"Now now Miss Stackhouse, let's not get carried away, shall we."

His hands were now on my hips pulling at the ties of my bikini bottoms. The strings dangled and tickled my thighs, I grinned and licked my lips and laid my head back on his shoulder. I was now free of my bottoms and his hands ventured across the tight plain of my belly and down over my hips heading south to my swollen nub when suddenly his hands stopped.

"Mmmm, what have you done my lover?" Eric peered over my shoulder and down at his hands.

After I found my outfit for the day I decided to shave my bikini line but instead of just the bikini line I decided to shave it all. I was now smooth and soft and my folds were slick with my juices.

"Do you like it…master?"

"Rrrawwww! Yes, yes I do."

Before I could even blink Eric was laying under me. I looked down between my knees to find him lapping and nipping at my folds and nub. His were arms gripping my thighs from behind. I lowered my hands to bury my finger in his hair only to be caught in his grasp pulling my hands behind me. Now gripped in his manacles' he continued his assault with his tongue and teeth. Licking and nibbling. Flicking and swirling my clit with the tip of his tongue causing my body to flinch and grind on his mouth. Using his teeth he gently tugged on my folds. The pain and pleasure was shoving my climax to the fore front. Eric stiffened his tongue and darted it in and out of me over and over fucking me with his mouth. I was so aroused I knew that my wetness was seeping onto his tongue. His lapped me up and moan with pleasure as did I. He began to suck and pull on my clit with his lips, I could feel my loins tighten and my breathing stagger. I was building towards release but then Eric started to slow his endeavor as my climax rose to its' peak then he stopped all together leaving me hanging on the edge of bliss. I look down to find him gone but now my hands were tight behind me as though I was cuffed by his grip.

I moaned is disappointment. I wanted release. I knew he was going to make me beg for it but I didn't know how much more I could endure. I was getting perturbed.

Eric lips were at my ear and I froze where I knelt. "Mmmm, delightful, you taste amazing but now it's my turn. You will now do I tell you my little vixen, do you understand?"

"Eric please, I'm so ready, take me now."

"Patience Sookie, all in good time. I've had the pleasure of tasting you now you will devour me. I'm going to let you go, you will then turn around and show me how talented your feisty little mouth is as I enjoy the show. Are you ready?"

"Yes… yes…master." I'm sure my last acknowledgement sounded irritated but he only chuckled and let me go. As per his instructions I turned around to find him spread eagle in front of me. His hands tucked behind his head with his knees bent. Like a kid in a candy store my lust renewed itself and my mouth actually watered. I liked my lips in preparation.

"Take your time Miss Stackhouse, like the coffee commercial, I'm 'good to the last drop'."

I scooted closer until my thighs pressed against the back of his. I started out by rubbing my hands up his chest and raking my nails on his skin on the way back down. Eric's head snapped up and growled lowly.

"Is everything alright Mr. Northman?" I asked coyly.

"Everything is perfect, please continue." He then returned to his relaxed position and I resumed my pleasurable task.

I leaned forward making sure to rub my breasts along his erection on my way up to savor his nipples. I flipped my long hair to the side and let ends brush against his skin. I watched his muscles tighten at the sensations. I rested my hands on the blanket on each side of his torso and began to lick and suck on his nipples. I love the taste of his skin and the scent of his masculinity. He smelt of earth and faint cologne. I began to swirl my tongue around his tight nipples and was thrilled by his moans of appreciation. I gave him a little nip and felt his hand on the back of my head.

"Bite harder my little vixen."

As per his instructions, I bit his glorious nipple harder as he push my head harder into his pec.

"Good girl, show me what else you've got." His voice was husky with want yet still composed.

I leaned up further to lick his lips lightly, each time he leaned forward, I pulled back just a little, taunting and teasing. He smiled at my attempts. I could feel his swollen cock pressing into my stomach, pulsing and flexing. I gave him a little grind by swaying my hips in a circular motion. In my distraction, his lips found mine kissing me hard then biting my lower lip. I couldn't pull back but soon enjoyed him sucking and licking the blood he drew swirling it on his tongue. "You… taste… so good. Between your blood and you pussy I'm sure I would never starve." As soon as he released me I kissed, licked and nipped my way back to his nipples. After giving each side adequate attention I ventured further south at the same time dragging my nails down his side forcing him to arch slightly. "Do you like that Mr. Northman?" I asked as I 'nailed' his sides again making his arch again and buck.

"Woman, do not torment me."

"He he he, as you wish…master."

I reached his navel and gave it proper tribute with my tongue and lips. I raised up a little higher so I could tease his body again with my hair. I could feel the tingling on my own body as I did this, no wonder he was squirming it felt pretty good. I scooted back a little and began to tease his cock with my hair and at the same time tracing the ridges of his dick with my nipples. He liked this I could tell form his unnecessary gasp.

"You are a tease Miss Stackhouse, come on I want to feel you mouth."

I smile up at him, and licked my lips then down I went. From the base of his length I began licking and lapping the underside all the way up to the tip of his beast. A pinkish pearl had already started to seep which excited me to no end. I wanted to taste him and feel his head at the back of my throat. With a free hand I tightly gripped his staff and rubbed his semen on my lips as though I was applying lip gloss.

"Ahhhh…yes! You're a very good girl, now open your mouth and let me in." I licked my lips enjoying the taste of his salty metallic goodness then traced his head with the tip of my tongue and popping it in and out of my lips. He bucked my mouth slightly each time trying to make me take him in deeper. I began to lick him up and down as though I was licking a popsicle trying to catch the drips before they reached my knuckles.

"_Suck it Sookie, god damn it suck it! Swallow me up, fuck me with your mouth." _

Apparently he was at a loss for words and decided to broadcast his demands to me. I looked up the length of his body to find to find him with his eyes closed. I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine to get his attention.

"Mr. Northman!" I stated firmly. "Look at me!"

His eyes snapped open as he snarled. We were very animalist tonight and I was loving it.

I whipped my hair to the side again before wrapping my lips his cool length. I stroked him gently at first as I sucked on him pulling him deeper and deeper. I occasionally rubbed my thumb up and down his slit forcing more of his pink goodness out and lapped it up. I pushed his length against his stomach to pay attentions to his jewels. As I lapped them and nipping tenderly at the skin he started to mumble I assumed in Old Norse, his eyes still locked on my actions. I continued to stroke him while I sucked each jewel into my mouth rolling it on my tongue.

"_After a thousand years this has never felt so good."_ He thought to himself and I hummed with pride.

Apparently the humming excited him more, so I quickly pushed his head though my lips at attempted to swallow him whole. I took him at deep as possible and hummed and moaned. More Old Norse flowed from his lips as his fingers wound into my hair. He knew how much of him I could stand and while holding my head in place he slowly started to thrust into my mouth.

"_Her red lips look so good wrapped on my dick, her mouth is so hot…feels so good."_

His thoughts were making me hotter. I wanted to taste him so bad. I wanted to feel his cool fluid flow down my throat. As he held my head he continued fuck my mouth and I was absolutely loving it. I rubbed my hands up his sides and quickly pulled my nails down his skin. I felt his abdomen tighten under my finger tips. He was getting close so when he almost withdrew from my mouth, I sucked hard, pulling him back in, the second time when he was pulling out I let my teeth rake him gently. "Ahhhh, you little demon, you."

He was trying so hard to keep control. For someone who needed no breath he was breathing rather raggedly. I locked my eyes with him and reminded him, "I'm part fairy remember, not demon, fairy."

"So you are, come here my little fairy we're not done yet."

Without warning he had rolled us over and was now straddling my face with his buried in my bald wet goodness. This position though strange was exciting. I could now rub and squeeze his perfect ass and also found this position easier to take him in my mouth completely if I relaxed enough. With two fingers he was rubbing my nub forcefully quickly bringing back my need to climax and every now and then slipping those fingers deep into my folds stretching and curling hitting my g spot then back to my swollen clit.

Each time he fingered me I took him deeper in my mouth until I could bury my nose in his hanging jewel sack, again he began to fuck my mouth as I breathed through my nose. I gave him a little love tap on his ass and he thrust into my mouth a little harder. "Be careful Sookie, I might make you choke." I moaned with delight. He tasted so good and what he was doing to my pussy felt even better. His long fingers glided in and out of me faster and faster as he sucked and rolled my nub on his tongue.

I was going to cum and cum fast. I was moaning and whimpering with his cock deep in my throat. He was enjoying the vibrations of my muted delight because his shaft began to stiffen more than it already was. I dig my nails into his cheeks holding on for dear life, when his fingers hit my spot again and he sucked hard on my pulsing bud. I was cuming so hard and was screaming on his dick buried deep in my mouth. While I bucked his hand I heard him growl and curse then felt his fangs pierce my femoral artery. His whole body went ridged then his cool semen rushed over my tongue and down my throat. I swallowed hard and like drinking a fine wine, I was intoxicated but his taste as he was by my blood. As I lay still riding my aftershocks Eric righted himself and was kissing my neck and chin then finally my lips. Though my mouth and tongue were a little spent, we savored all of the flavors from each other. Tasting heaven.

"My my Miss Stackhouse that's quite a mouth you have on you and I don't mean your language." Eric was almost purring with contentment and pride. "Did you enjoy my gracious plenty?"

"Very much so. I would be cautious Mr. Northman, I may become addicted."

"As long as I am your only enabler Miss Stackhouse, I don't think I will mind."

"I have a question for you Mr. Northman…"

"Yes?"

"If you are my…master then what the hell am I?"

"I am sorry my lover, it was all in good fun, you are mine wither you like it or not but I know how you feel and I am not your master, only here on this beach I am. As for you, you are my queen, my lover, my feisty little vixen fairly and I love you very much. Will you forgive me?"

"I forgive you but you better not tell a soul that I called you my master or your gracious plenty will never see my lips again. Is that understood Mr. Northman?"

"Yes, my sweet mistress. I promise."

"I love this beach Eric!"

"Ummm so do I."


	10. Hunted

Re-Bonded

By L.C. Russell

Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires. Sole copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. I'm poor so don't sue I just wanted to add my own 2 cents worth.

Rating: M for later chapters.

Timeframe: Post-From Dead to Worse

Pairing: Eric/Sookie

Chapter 10: Hunting

"Sookie…"

"What?"

"If you think that I am finished with you, you are sadly mistaken."

But before he could pin me down on our sandy bed, I bolted up, faster than my usual speed but decided to blame it on the consumption of Eric blood. Eric looked at me incredulously but with a twinge of excitement in his eyes. I was covered in sand, sweat and sex even though he hadn't the chance yet to fill my depths with his cool Viking thickness.

Already knowing that he could, I decided to taunt him anyway with a playful look. "Catch me… if you can." Then I took off for the water as fast as I could.

I think Eric gave me a head start because when I looked over my shoulder for him he was still laying on the blanket in disbelief but as soon as my eyes turned back to the water's edge he was there in front of me, stock naked, beautiful and covered in sand. His golden hair shifted with the light breeze and he was grinning ear to ear with his fangs partially extended. He had a dangerous look in his eyes, a hunter's look and I was his prey. The gleam in his eye and the thoughts flowing through his head were unmistakable. He spoke quietly almost hypnotizing. His words sent shivers down my spine. "Run Sookie, Run!" I know I should have been afraid, but I couldn't help but to trust him though my body betrayed me. Like a frightened doe, I ran and the lion was on the hunt.

I could hear him laughing behind me I glanced again over my shoulder to see him walking slowing flowing in my direction. After a few more of my strides he was again in front of me with his lips at my ear gripping onto my shoulders halting me in my place.

"I like this game, I like it very much… keep running, I will catch you!" His voice was raspy and dark getting more and more savage.

"No! You don't play fair, I was just teasing." My voice trembled; I was still captured in prey mode.

"I never said I played fair." He said as he kissed my neck causing my knees to shake. Then with a sullen growl he commanded me. "Now…RUN!"

I as the frightened doe took off again darting left and right away from the water's edge pin balling between the palm trees. It was not a good idea to hope for haven in the palms and underbrush especially naked. Ferns whipped and slashed against my shins as I batted the low palms leaves out of my line of sight.

"I smell you Sookie, I will find you and then I will have you!" He called after me in his own dark teasing way. I can honestly say that being stalked by a vampire is unpleasant but being stalked by Eric is both frightening and exciting is a sick sort of way. I don't know why I was stilling running but something inside me was forcing me to run maybe he was forcing me to run or maybe it was the thrill of getting caught but for now all I could do was run.

I could feel his excitement through our bond. He was tapping into all his senses. Sniffing me out catching my scent in the breeze and listening to my feet sift through the sand and hearing the underbrush snap against my skin. I was fighting hard to keep moving, losing myself deeper into the island, the sound of the waves on the beach getting further away. As I was gasping for breath my step faltered. I had tripped over a fallen palm tree branch scuffing my knee in the process. I looked down at my body as I panted for breath. My knee was scraped and blood began to seep from the wound. I had a few small scratches on my shins and thighs and my forearms we also scratched. I was even more dirty and sticky from sweat and lightly coated with sand. If this bizarre game continued I would end up looking more and more like a maenad myself. Then I froze at the sound of his voice.

"Sookie… where are you?" Eric called in a sing song like voice that would frighten any child hell it frighten me.

I was afraid to call out but I was bleeding, battered and tired and I'm sure the scent of my blood was drawing him to me. He was the lion searching out for his wounded, bleeding prey but I was done with this game.

"I quit Eric! I'm not playing anymore!" My voice ended up sounded desperate instead of angry. Like the wounded doe, bleating, calling the hunter closer and closer. Silence filled the night. Of course I would not hear the vampire hunting me. He had no breath, his feet made no sound if they were even touching the ground at all. Weaving through the trees and brush like water flowing through your fingers.

"I said I quit Eric, I'm not playing!" I hollered into the nothingness.

Silence still. Only the rustle of the large palm leaves in the breeze and the sway of the ferns around me. I was growing more aggravated, anticipation growing. The bond began to vibrate, he was exhilarated and lustful and entirely savage.

"Eric? Eric? Answer me! '_Silence' _Damn vampires." I heard his chuckle nearby but I couldn't see him. Instead of getting up and heading back, wondering if I could even find my way back I sat where I intimidated by my surroundings and by the lion hunting its' prey. I was thankful though that a fallen palm leaf was under me. As I looked around I noticed the floor of the small forest was thickly blanketed with the shiny broad leaves of the palms and a coconut lay here and there. I rolled onto my knees about to get up, slightly favoring my scuffed knee when I was hit by his wave of joyous victory as he pounced like a lion hiding under the brush to take down his kill. His deafening roar rumbled through my body followed by his hungry savage growl "Gotcha!"

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the ground under his massive body. His lips were assaulting my mouth and body. His teeth and fangs scraped my skin on my neck and collar bone. He was pulling me out from my fearfulness and plunging me down into savage lust. I wanted to be ravaged and eaten like the fallen doe. I was grasped in his iron embrace his finger tips clawing into the flesh on my back without drawing blood. I screamed with the pain and pleasure his touch brought.

I was at his mercy and being driven into the madness of desire. I somehow crossed the line from the proper southern belle to my own form of maenad. I could feel everything from him though our bond, he was reveling in his victory and starving to feed his hungry need for my body and aching to quench his thirst for my blood. My body was burning with desire as Eric paid me tribute.

While his lips and tongue danced with mine he pushed his hand between my knees forcing me to spread my legs. His fingers deftly sought out my center now dripping with want. With a measured roughness he plunged two of his long strong fingers through my folds and into my tight tunnel. I cried out with his name on my lips and his fingers thrust into me over and over with a careful force. We were both moaning and groaning with the accelerating lust. I clawed at the skin on his back. Adrenalin was pulsing through my veins so forcefully I hadn't realized I was drawing blood as I dug into his back, shoulders and biceps. He grunted with delight.

"Sookie!" He glanced at his shoulder and arm watching the blood ooze the crescent moon wounds then grinned. "That is a blood offense. Do you know the punishment for such offense?" His fingers thrust into me again as he bore into my eyes. "NO!" I cried out clutching to his upper arm and shoulder with my climax on the horizon. "An eye for an eye, limb for a limb, scratch for a scratch. You owe me blood and I shall have it!" My only response was my "Ah ah ah" of my climbing need for release.

His kissed me roughly on my lips silencing my mews then bent to my breast his fangs dragging down my skin drawing blood 'till he reached my nipple then he bit fiercely. Eric never drew much blood from out past encounters but his blood lust and sex lust were in over drive. He sucked hard as he rolled my reddened bud on his tongue. His mouth filled with my blood then he released my breast. He raised his chin high and savored the blood in his mouth as though he were tasting a fine wine becoming more intoxicated. My blood colored his lips rosy red and his cheeks flush pink. After he swallowed his lips found mine and I began to buck and ride his fingers with zeal trying to claim release. His throbbing length was grinding hard against my thigh. Heat was taking over my body and my muscles began to tighten I was at the edge of no return when he pulled his fingers out. I cried out with anger and need. "NO! Please Eric… please!" With a sudden shift of his body he was buried between my legs hovering at my entrance.

"Beg for it Sookie, I want to hear to scream it! Tell me to fuck you, tell me now! His commanding voice made my will crumble.

"FUCK ME NOW, god damn it NOW!"

With his demand met he thrust into me with a force just shy of bone shattering. He was riding me hard without mercy but I was loving it. The wild abandon, the madness, the sheer animalist nature of it like reaching back to the roots of our beginning. Eric had made me fully submissive. I had no control and for once I was enjoying it. I was lost in his world and happy with that. Back home I was the wild mare, unbroken and stubborn, set in my ways. But here Eric was like a master trainer, he broke me with record speed riding me bare back, riding the heat right out of me.

His long deep strokes with additional buck on impact brought me back to the edge of bliss. I wanted him to cum with me so I lifted my shoulders to and began to lick at the wounds I inflicted on him. The wounds now healed but still moist with his blood I lapped and savored the taste. Slowly sliding my hot wet tongue on his cool skin, I could feel the same sensation on my own. Eric was surprised by my actions but thrilled at the same time bringing him closer to the finish line.

"Bite me Sookie, taste my blood on your tongue, take me in you."

The maenad in me spoke with a growl of delight and he responded back in kind. After licking a few more stray drops I kissed and nipped my way to his chest. His punishing thrusts slowed to a fluid rhythmic stroke like a crew team in action, stoke pause stroke pause stroke, stroking in harmony with the blood flowing through my veins. I braced my hands on his biceps and began to kiss and suckle on his nipple.

"Do it Sookie, bite me now, bite hard."

I took a moment to look in his eyes and a strand of the unbroken mare returned, the doe fought back.

"Beg me Eric." I said in a whisper. "Beg me to bite you."

But he wasn't going to have that, he hitched one of my knees in the crook of his arm braking his fluid strokes with a punishing thrust wreaking havoc on my g spot. I gasped almost losing control.

"NO! I said bite me Sookie!" And he punished me again and I cried out again. This time without hesitation I licked his nipple and bit and I bit hard seeking my own revenge. I sucked gingerly on the wound I inflicted. His nectar of life coated my tongue. I could feel the life in it fizzing in my mouth like soda pop. I released his flesh from my mouth and began to lick his wound until it healed. Eric pulled my chin up to meet his kiss. His tongue tracing my lips, pecking the corners of my mouth, wasting not one drop of blood. I parted my lips inviting him in and he accepted the invitation. His thrusts returned to his harmonious strokes pumping in sync with the familiar rhythm of his tongue in my mouth. I was praying to find release. I wanted to feel him erupt inside me. I wanted the sparks to fly and burst behind my eyes, I wanted to get lost in our bond, floating in ecstasy mingling with Eric's spirit. I looked up at him, begging with my eyes, placing my hand tenderly on his cheek. The prey begging the hunter to finish her.

Eric acknowledged my defeat shifting his body again to reach deep inside me just right to send me over the edge. His strokes increased in speed rowing for the finish line. I began to close my eyes waiting for the bursts of light, when his hand found my neck bringing me back to his penetrating stare. "Look at me Sookie, take me with you as you drift away." I felt his body stiffen in my arms, all his muscles tensing and rippling. A final stroke sent me over the edge, Old Norse bellowing into the night as his other life force erupted inside me. Our bond opened wide and our souls found each other once again drifting off together into the bright lights of the unknown.

We lay next to each other, I catching my long lost breath and he weaving strands of my hair through his fingers. Our frightening savage game wasted almost every reserve of energy I had. I was filthy, sweating, coated with sand and sex, scrapped, scratched and battered. Both my mind and body were spent. Eric lifted me into his arms and returned us to the blanket on the beach. He set me down gently and looked at me with loving eyes. "Don't worry my love, I will heal you and care for you. Our little game brought out a dark savage in me and I'm sorry. It is my nature to hunt and destroy. But you will never be my prey again. Will you forgive me?"

I smiled back at him accepting his apology but still letting the mare in me speak, "Maybe after a shower I will." He smile brightly at me then kissed the tip of my nose tenderly. I watched him as he packed the backpack and put it on his shoulder then slipped on some swim trunks I never noticed he had with him. Then he wrapped me in the blanket folding me into his arms. I grimaced a little as the sand ground against my skin with the motions and we took off into the air returning to the yacht.

His feet touched down on the deck without even a jostle, dropped the backpack and headed for our suite. Once inside our room he sat me on the bench at the end of the bed, my whole body groaned with tenderness. He darted to the bath room and I could hear the water running. It was music to my ears second only to my name on Eric's lips. He came back into the room back down to his bare beautiful skin and unfolded me from the blanket. He winced at the sight of me. "Oh my sweet Lover, what have I done?"

I replied back, "The doe never had a chance you know."

"What?"

"The whole time on the island I thought to myself that you were a lion on the hunt. I was your doe. I never had a chance. Haven't you been taught not to play with your food?" I playfully scolded.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I promised I never would, but there is something about you that draws me to you, more and more everyday but I should not have been so careless, again my apologies, come let's get you bathed.

He lifted me into his arms again and took me to the shower. I was in another heaven when the hot water washed over my skin. I hung my head in sweet relief and watched the blood, sand, salt, dirt, and mashed ferns slide off my body and down the drain. Eric washed my hair while massaging my scalp and I "ooo-ed and ahhhh-ed" in relief. As the shampoo rinsed from my hair I felt the sting of every cut and scrape. All the dried blood that scabbed my wounds softened and began to seep once again. Eric stepped back and looked up and down my body. He tried but failed to hide and small smile and I caught him in the act.

"It's not funny Eric, you owe me you know that?"

"I'm sorry my love, you are right but at this moment you remind me of one of those chocolate fountains but even more tempting." With one finger he ran it along a deep scratch on my arms that oozed with blood and brought the watery treat to his lips. He closed his eyes in sheer delight then smiled. "Yes, defiantly better then a chocolate fountain." I swatted him on his arm and he flinch pretending it hurt which made me laugh. He washed his own hair and body then shut off the water. He took my hand and led me out into the room. "Come, I'll heal your wounds and we will bathe again but without the sting."

My legs and hips and groin ached and burned in protest. He saw my discomfort and scooped my up and lay me on the unmade bed. His face was sad and his mood deflated. I cradled his face with my hands and spoke. "Yes, it hurts, but in a sick way it was fun and exciting. In the midst of it all you showed me that I don't have to be in control all the time, I can be happy when I'm not in charge but only if I lose that control to you. I'm not saying that I will submit willingly all the time but I know that I can because I trust you Eric. I trust you. Maybe someday I'll find a way to make you to submit to me." I smiled with a wide devious smile. "I don't know about that, but I'd like to see you try." The light in his eyes returned as we smile at one another.

Eric began to lick my wounds, his venom healing each cut and scrap. Sending my thoughts back to the night Bill saved me from the Rattrays and he licked my wounds bringing me back to life. The hate for Bill's passed decisions and actions still aggravated me so I buried the memories deep and brought myself back to the present.

I was exhausted but the feeling of his tongue on my skin, lapping the tender wounds was rekindling the glowing embers that burned for him. Like a child with a lollypop, Eric was enjoying this and it was evident from his growing erection and prominent fangs. He had finished with my neck, arms and chest. With the exception of the fang trail and puncture marks on my right breast. "Baby, you missed one." I caressed my breast at the site of the wound.

"No, that is for the blood offense, that one you deserve to keep." Then he nonchalantly went back to his task.

"Eric please, am I not scarred enough. I am not a vain person but this look terrible."

"You should have thought about that before you drew blood. I did not think it was possible for you to do. You were as much into our game as I was."

"Eric, please…"

"I'll think about, now lay back and let me finish my snack."

"Gerrrr, vampires!"

With that he nipped my thigh making me gasp and he continued down to the large scrape on my knee. He took his time there moaning with joy, satisfying his blood lust. When there were no more excuses to linger at my knee he finished with the scratches on my shins and feet then kissed his way back up. As much as I fought it I could help but to slip back into desire to have him and also fought back the memories of Quinn doing the same thing the night Patrick Furnan became pack master but the glowing embers for Eric grew into a small flame at my core. His gentle kisses reached the inside of my thigh and I goose bumped from his tender touch and the warm air caressing my damp skin. With a nudge of his nose he encouraged me to open my knees granting him access to my center.

I wound my finger in his wet locks gently stopping him. "Eric, wait… I want to but I'm too sore especially there."

"Relax my love; I'll make it all better if you let me."

I nodded and let go of his hair.

"Please don't let go Sookie, guide me where it hurts." I weaved my hands back in his hair and guided him home. His bit his cool tongue and went to work. His blood tingled on my sore spots as I felt them heal at the same time the small flame that grew from the embers was turning into a fire. At some point in time he bit his finger tips and slid them into my waiting flames. He was healing me from the inside with his gently strokes and swirls. By now all the pain and tenderness was gone but his tongue kept working and I didn't let go. I continued to guide him and he let me lead. His gently suckles and kisses brought me to a sublime release. I couldn't help but watch as I came on his tongue and fingers still stroking through my orgasm. I moaned at the loss as he removed his hand and he rested his head on my belly.

"You are an amazing woman my love, from now on I will treat you body as a temple. You may think of me as the king of the jungle but you are my queen. I love you Sookie."

"I love you too baby."

Eric then tucked me in the bed. "Dawn is coming my love; I'll be back as soon as the sun sets and we will bathe. Rest tomorrow. Sweet dreams my lover. Goodnight." With true Eric fashion he disappeared.

As I began to drift off to sleep, I started to pull the covers up to my chin when I noticed that the marks I received for my blood offense were gone. I was going to have to thank him later. I smiled to myself and fell deep into sleep waiting for dusk to come again.


	11. Twice Faeted

Chapter 11: Twice "Fae-ted"

I don't know if a person actually realizes when they are sleeping but I knew that I was when the light from behind my eyes went from utter darkness to waves of beautiful pastels blending into vivid bright lights. I also knew that I was tucked warm in the bed on the yacht being gently lulled deeper into slumber by the waves outside the boat but I felt as though I was getting warmer still like an old familiar bed sheet hot from the dryer was being wrapped around my skin feeling the heat going deep into my muscles warming me to the core. Suddenly the light dimmed and I could see clearly. More clearly then I had ever seen. Every color and detail was vivid and crisp. Everything was so beautiful.

I was walking on a path lined with beautiful daisies and while lilies, and delicate orchids. Various wild flowers filled the voids in between. I was surprised when I could focus on each little grain of yellow pollen on every flower. I heard the familiar buzz of a bumble bee as it floated around me as I continued to walk down the path as though guiding me to my destination.

This place was odd and unfamiliar but was comforting all the same. The path led me to a large open garden filled with flowers and trees I had never seen before. They were all so foreign but beautiful and fragrant. To my right a shallow brook bubbled by as though the water was dancing over each smooth stone and pebble lying below. I continued to walk and take in the scenery around me until I found myself at a brightly lit gazebo surround by more gorgeous flowers. As I ascended the steps I caught a scent that was oddly familiar. I sorted through my memories to where I have smelled something so delicate and pleasant and then it came to me… My Great-Grandfather, Niall.

I sat on a bench near the highest bush of flowers laying my cheek on my folded arms and watched as the petals ruffled lightly in the breeze. As I engorged myself in the flowers ballet I didn't notice his arrival but felt him sitting next to me stroking my hair with the back of his hand.

"Great-granddaughter, you have finally found your way, I am so happy to see you."

"Am I dreaming still? This is all so surreal?" I asked as I continued to watch the flowers sway.

"You body is sleeping but your spirit and soul has been drawn here. The time has come for you to learn more about yourself my dear."

I finally turned my attention to him and asked, "I was drawn here?"

"Yes, Sookie. Because of you relationship with the Vampire your blood bond with him has started the change in you and you have been drawn here."

"A change, what change and where is here?" I asked with worry in my tone.

"Be at ease, Great-Granddaughter, you have nothing to fear just yet. This is my garden in one of the fairy realms. Our home of peace and solitude. I was hoping that in time you would find and mate with another fairy, but fate has thought otherwise and has bound you to the Viking Eric. He is your match, your soul mate if you will. You and he are like the yin and yang, light flowing seamlessly with darkness. You are the light and he is the latter and in you resides a bit of darkness or hate if you will, and in him, because of you and you alone the light of love has broke free from the dark depths within him. You have shown him love like no other. His heart has been hardened for over a thousand years. He has never known such emotion even in his human life and his entire existence until you. You have shattered the stone that once was his heart causing it to beat with love once again. Without you he is sure to meet his final death, but with you he may live again. Your union with him is exceptionally rare as you know Vampires and Fairies do not blend well. I have not seen such a match in my long life but have read the myths of such pairings in the ancient scrolls of our kind."

I was stunned by his every word. Besides the dinner we shared at our introduction, this is the most he has ever spoken to me but I needed to know more and fast.

"You still have not told me, what change? How am I changing? I know that vampire and fairies don't get along but I am only part fairy… right?"

"Dear one, since you have strengthened you bond with Eric have you not noticed subtle differences in yourself? Do you find yourself more beautiful, your skin and hair. Have you also not noticed yet, your subtle glow?" As he asked his hand gently brushed against my cheek as light as a butterfly's touch then weaving a lock of my hair through his nimble fingers.

"Are you faster than usual at times, stronger when enthralled in passion or rage?"

"I thought it was just because of Eric's blood, like before. What's happening to me?" I know I sounded naive but this was all coming at me so fast, I had to hear it straight out.

"When Eric has been close to you and has drank from you has he not said that you smell sweeter and has you blood been more intoxicating to him?"

"Oh my god! I'm turning into a fairy; I mean more of a fairy? How long? How much more?"

"That is still yet to be seen, dear one. Your blood line is thin but it is my blood line and its' potency must be greater than I had anticipated."

"But if I become more of a fairy, won't Eric want to… love me to death, literally?" Tears of fear and pain well up in my eyes.

"Fate is cruel my dear one but it has smiled upon you both. His loyalty to you has proven his worth. I believe he will be more drawn to your new attributes and will be intoxicated by your very presence but do not fear, he is drawn to you more strongly by love then by your blood and his love will keep him from harming you. You on the other hand will be strengthened tenfold by his blood. The more you bond the more you will become one spirit and soul. You will blend together and become a formidable force. Your strength and powers are still unknown."

I sat there confused and frightened. Tears rolling down my face as Niall's hand rested lightly on my shoulder.

"What about my life, my job, my future? Will I have to leave it all behind? I don't want things to change anymore. This is all happening so fast. I'm just a woman, a barmaid with a massive flaw, why is this all happening to me. How can the world be this big?"

"Oh my dear one, life will continue as you know it, with subtle differences. Unfortunately vampires will be slightly more drawn to you but Eric and your strength will keep you safe. You must talk with him about your relationship and about your future with him. You have bonded by blood and should consider to be bound my marriage. You have already declared your love for each other but may need to reconsider some things in your life. You will need to be closer to each other. Like I mentioned, without you he will not survive nor will you. Your life force and been entwined with his, your death will be his and vice versa. Light cannot exist without the darkness. You are not just anything my dear, nor are you flawed in anyway. You are my kin and as big as the world is you have only experienced a piece of it."

"Great-Grandfather wait…you also said that if I stay with him he will live again? He's dead, like really dead. What do you mean?"

"At this point, I cannot reveal all that I know, but a choice will have to be made, please forgive my vagueness but the time is not right."

"Niall, I'm so confused and scared, none of this makes any sense."

"Don't worry my child, truths will be told in time. It's time for you to go now. Talk with Eric. I will speak with you both as soon as time permits. Do not be stubborn with him. He is wise beyond his years. Follow the path back from wince you came. I love you, my child and will see you soon."

With that he was gone. I still had so many questions and was still wrought with emotions. I stood to my feet but before leaving I plucked the flower that held my attention before to accompany me on my walk back. My heart and emotions were a wreck. My mind raced with anticipation of the future. The bees and the butterflies guided my back the way I came, their wings fluttering softly on my cheeks bidding their farewells. The light around began to dim as I returned to the darkness of my slumber. I continued to lay there in the darkness until sharp raps at the door shoved me into reality.

My eyes snapped open as I searched for the clock. It was 2 in the afternoon. My body felt refreshed but my mind was in pieces. I grabbed the robe that sat on the arm of the chair next to the door and threw it on noticing my skin, was healed of all injuries and bruises from the night before and smiled with relief. I entered the code to the door and was surprised by the stewardess, Amber with a tray of food and fresh linen on her arm.

"Good afternoon Miss Stackhouse, how are you today? I'm sorry to have woken you but I was concerned. You haven't eaten for a while and it was time to tidy up in here for you if that's alright?"

"Thank you Amber, please call me Sookie and you're right I'm starving! I would also appreciate the clean sheets, let me help you."

"That's alright Sookie, where would you like your tray? I'll get the bed myself, please sit and enjoy your lunch."

"Umm I guess just set the tray there on the table next to the chair. Thanks. Gosh I must look awful. I'm sorry!"

"To be honest Sookie, you look rather beautiful, bed head and all. Don't worry about it."

I ran my fingers through my hair to pull it out of my face a bit and noticed her eyes widen a bit as she watched me and then quickly turned her eyes away before she went to the bed and began to strip it. I could tell from her face and thoughts that something shocked her but I was too confused and hungry to care at the moment. I sat next to my tray to devour my food. Grilled chicken, rice pilaf, and a garden salad never tasted so well all washed down with a ginger ale.

Amber hummed a little tune to herself as she made the bed and gathered up the dirty clothes strewn on the floor. I was thinking about jumping in the shower but decided to wait for Eric; even though she just made the bed I was going to just crawl right back in it. Though my body was rested and full of energy now that I "filled my tank" my mind needed a bit more rest and I wasn't really in the mood for fun after my revelations with Niall.

"Is there anything else you need Sookie?"

"Ah, no thanks Amber, I'm just going to get washed up.

"Ok, just press on the intercom if you need anything."

"Thanks again."

She picked up the tray and closed the door behind her and I heard it automatically lock. I so wanted to brush my teeth and wash up but again my desire to go back to sleep was stronger and I slipped into the fresh bed robe and all. I glanced at the clock again, it was 2:45. Eric would be here in a few hours. I closed my eyes forcing myself to fall asleep and succeeded.

I was awoken again but this time it was a lot more pleasant. Eric was under the covers with me sliding his hand into my robe rubbing his thumb over my sleepy nipple bringing it to life. His eyes were intent on my face waiting for me to open my eyes. "_She is so beautiful, so perfect, and all mine."_ My eyes fluttered open at his warm thoughts. Love and contentment swelled through the bond.

"Hey baby."

"Evening my lover. How are you?"

"I had quite a dream actually. I want to talk with you."

"Can I make love to you first, you are so beautiful tonight."

Without an answer his lips met mine and the hand in my robe traveled up my body to caress my neck. I was about to be lost in all that was Eric when the memories of my conversation with Niall brought me back to my senses. Eric noticed the change is my desire and looked into my eyes.

"What's wrong Sookie?" As he asked he brushed the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear and then he froze.

"We need to talk baby." I said.

His eyes were still trapped at his fingers behind my ear. His thumb rubbed the edge of my ear, tracing the shape of it. His voice was almost a whisper when he responded. "Yes, I should say we do." The look in his eyes was indescribable.

I raised my hand to cover his and felt my own ear. Instead of its' normal curvature my fingers traced over a small yet distinctive…point.


	12. Lazarus, Come Forth!

Chapter 12: Lazarus, Come Forth!

Eric laid there just caressing her ear while tucking her long blond hair behind watching his fingers strum up and over the small point on her ear.

"I talked to Niall in my dream. I think I went to one of the fairy realms. He told me some things that I don't know if we are ready for."

"Sookie, at this point, I don't think I really care. Right now, I have you, a beautiful part woman and more fairy lying in my bed. Your body smells of my sex mixed with the scent of your sweet blood pulsing through your veins. All I want is to fuck you and bit you and rub my body all over you making you mine inside and out. I could simply devour you. You are my own personal absinth that I could drink up until I was in oblivion"

"But you won't. You won't hurt me Eric, 'cause you love me right?"

"Yes, of course I love you but your don't make things very easy do you?" He said with a little leer in his eyes.

I'm sure his words were probably meant in jest but they made me sit up as I pushed him to the side. I pulled my hair back over my ears letting hang against the sides of my face. He looked up at me with concern as I began to bark at him.

"I didn't ask for this Eric! Every time some great happens to me, something else is always bound to fuck it up. Damn it, why does everything have to be so damn hard!"

I crawled out of the bed and headed for the shower, not really caring about sharing it now, I just wanted to get cleaned up and try to scrub the world off of me, not that it would really change anything, but I could try.

Eric sat patiently on the bed waiting for my temper to subside.

I turned on the shower and let my robe drop to the floor. I took care of my human needs before stepping into the shower and I began to scrub and scrub hard. The little yellow puff I was using began to make my skin redden at get hot. Tears began to stream down my face and I quietly continued my attempt to wash life off of me. In defeat I threw the puff to the shower floor and leaned my head against the wall letting the water beat down on me. I watched as the suds from the puff bled out if it and flowed to the drain. I raised my hands and gripped my ears tugging at the painful reality. Niall said my life would continue as it was but he was wrong in every way. How could my life be the same now? I just couldn't see it. In the midst of my wallowing a cold pair of hands snaked around me. One hand went around my waist and the other gliding up over my breast and settling on my shoulder pulling me into him. Cradling me, bonding my body to his.

"Sookie, I swear that I will never hurt you, you know that. Yes, I desire you more than ever in many, many ways but I find that I love you more than I thirst for you. I should not have been so callous with my words. I don't know what I would do if you would no longer exist. If I drained you, I'm sure my world would come to an end. I cannot exist without you. I'm sorry my love, will you forgive me?"

"That's just it Eric. It's what Niall said. Yin and yang and all that."

"I'm sorry, I do not follow. I know what yin and yang is but you are not making sense."

Eric turned off the shower heads and pushed a button to the left of us. Then it began to rain from the panel above us. He pulled me with him down to the floor nudging the puff aside with his foot.

"Yin and yang, good and evil, light and dark, life and death, one cannot exist without the other, don't you get it?"

"If I die then so shall you."

"But if I, die then you will too Eric. I am now your greatest weakness despite what Niall said."

"What did Niall say exactly?"

I began to panic a little and I could feel Eric's calm coming through the bond encouraging me to continue.

"He said that we should marry and the more we bond and share blood the stronger we will become but he doesn't know how much. Our bond is now a rarity one that he has never witnessed only read of in myths. He doesn't know how much more I will change and said something about if you stay with me you may live again but a choice will have to be made."

"Niall said quite a lot didn't he?"

"Yeah." Was all I could breathe out as tears continued to flow.

We sat in silence as the rain shower drizzled down on us. The hypnotizing drip of the water began to easy my sobs and ragged breath. Eric consoled my body with his gentle touch but even he was lost in thought.

"You know as much as you scrubbed it didn't help, you still smell."

I turned with an incredulous look on my face I'm sure and just kinda glared at him.

I one swift movement before I realized what was happening I was lying on my back with him atop.

"Now you smell of wet fairy!"

"Eric…wait."

As much as I wanted him to wait my body was rebelling against me. Our bond opened wide and hummed like a live wire. Love and lust battled for dominance. My body started to burn with heat and the need for Eric began to pool up at my core.

Eric's body was blocking my face from the rain and he laid kisses on my face, chin and neck. His hair was hanging free, falling to the sides of my own face. My hands gripped the muscles of his back as the rain washed over his body flowing over each chiseled curve. I couldn't stop myself and I began to grind against him and squirm under his touch. I lifted my knees to center him at my core. I dug my heels into his fantastic ass to encourage him closer but he resisted. Instead while balancing on one hand he caressed my body with the other. As liquid as the water his fingers flowed over me. The rain and his finger tips rolling over my skin caused my heart to race and my breath to quicken. His eyes scanned my body memorizing it and watching the pleasure and agony wash over me. Without even touching my intimate places I was being brought to the edge and pulled back again like the ebb and flow of a tide on a beach. I buried my fingers into his locks pulling his face to mine. I did my best to claim his lips and mouth but every time my tongue tasted his lips he pulled away ever so slightly.

I groaned with need, my body humming with lust and passion. I was aching for him in every way.

"Please Eric, I need you."

"You said wait… you are afraid, are you not?" His voice was husky, laden with desire with an undertone of fear. Fear?

"Are you afraid of me Eric?" I countered with worry in my own voice.

"Honestly…yes. Fairies are powerful, dangerous little creatures. You have a power over me like I have never known. As much as you fear that I will drain you of every last sweet drop…" Licking his delectable lips. "… I am just as afraid of what you may do to me."

"I can't hurt you Eric. I don't even know how I could. I love you too much. I need you too much."

"I know I will not hurt you, I want to but I love you too much. We are rare indeed my lover. Tell me what you want."

"You! I want you, always…now." I begged.

"So be it!"

Without preparation or warning he entered me slowly and carefully, letting me adjust to his every last inch and girth. My eyes went wider with every inch sucking in a breath the deeper he pushed. When he was finally buried to the hilt he buried his face into my neck and breathed deeply.

"Damn you smell so good!" He said with a ragged breath.

Finally he began a slow rhythm with his hips as fluid as the water rolling off our skin. Our bodies gliding together, emotions and sensations swirling, heat building. Our bodies were on fire. We were both moaning and panting for air, his rhythm quickened as he felt my walls begin to spasm and milk his length.

"Look at me damn it! Take me with you." I opened my eyes to gaze at his. My fingers clung to his body. I was hanging on the edge when I was slightly distracted at the steam that was rising from our bodies. The water was now cool but it didn't matter. I gasped at the shock of how hot and flushed his skin was under my touch. His strokes became thrusts, penetrating me deeply and sending me over the edge. I screamed out his name as I came clutching his body to mine. He thrusted twice more spilling he seed within me then bit. I waited for the rush I felt when he bit me but it didn't come. He scared me when he cried out clutching his chest and collapsed beside me.

"Eric what's wrong?"

He just lay there actually panting for breath something he had never done before with his hand laying on his chest and his eyes wide. The same arm resting on his body bled from two small wounds on his fore arm. He didn't bite me but bit himself in fear of the taste of my blood. His once warm and flush skin was now fading back to pale and growing cool.

"Eric! Answer me! What happened?"

"I… it… I felt… fuck!" He inhaled one last time and then no more and began to weep. Blood red tears rolled down his beautiful face. His hand still resting on his chest began to shake.

The water now ran cold. I reached up and shut it off as I began to shiver. I went to grasp his hand from his chest and hold it to me but I couldn't pull his hand away. He sat up slowly with tears still running down his cheeks. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped.

"What did I do? Sweet Jesus, what did I do?"


	13. The Choice At Hand

Chapter 13: The Choice At Hand

Eric's Point of View

I sat on the floor of the shower clutching my chest in disbelief praying to gods to just to feel it again. My lungs that have not felt the passage of air for so long now burned with the deprivation just as they did after my turning over a thousand years ago. It can't be possible but it had just occurred for just a brief moment now left only an echo and ache in my chest.

My heart that has been dead for a thousand years for a brief moment beat in rhythm with hers. Blood both mine and hers, actual life giving blood flowed through my dried veins. My body had warmed under her touch. For just a minute life seized my dead bones. Her blood and unrealized power brought me back to life like Lazarus being called from his tomb. Tears of amazement, fear, and joy are streaming down my face. My beautiful lover, now life giver kneels before me in horror with the thought that she has damaged me in some way but in fact she has done the complete opposite. She has not broken me only mended my very soul. Instead of being the succubus she is something else entirely. Something not even found in myths. Victor Frankenstein meets, Sookie Stackhouse.

I reach for her hand and try to calm her through our bond but calm is the last thing I can produce. I am ecstatic, bewildered, amazed and all the things in between. Calm is not something I can manage at this exact moment but I tried with all my being. I pull her hand to rest it on top of mine willing my heart to beat again for her but it only lay in silence one more.

"Eric, what's happening? Are you ok? What have I done?"

She wipes the tears from my face with her delicate hands. Her hands that I now know can only love and heal. Hands that should never be calloused with work or war. I lean into her warm touch and sigh with complete content and elation.

"Sookie…"

"I'm so sorry Eric, oh my God, I should call Niall…"

"No! Shush... give me a minute and let me talk."

My eyes were now coming out of the fog of passion and elation and I could see her clutching my hand and shivering. With a new found strength I floated to my feet bringing her with me. I then picked her up in my arms and carried her to the bedroom but before crawling into the bed I had to capture her lips with mine. I heard her gasp as my lips touched hers. I could feel her confusion and worry seeping out of her. I parted her lips with my tongue and kissed her deeper and with as much emotion as I could express in a kiss. She placed her hand against my face and I melted into her touch breaking the kiss. I could feel the life in her touch, warming my skin.

"I'm sorry Eric. I didn't know I could hurt you."

"Sookie! You silly, silly woman. Stop talking."

I placed her down on the bed and kneeled in front of her on the floor. For the rest of my existence I would pay homage to her. Worship her in every way. I know she is stubborn and head strong and would ask for nothing but I am going bestow any and every blessing upon her as possible. I still cannot believe that this simple fragile woman brought me to life. I owe her featly as I owe the fates of this world.

I wiped the tears from her angelic face and tucked her hair behind her gorgeous ears brushing my fingers over the tips and trailing down her jaw bone.

I pulled her hands to my lips, kissing each finger tip then turning them over to kiss the inside of her wrists. I could smell her blood just under her skin. It was almost as sweet and pure fairy and would be like honey on my tongue but I think I will wait a while before I taste her again. The gods only know what it would do to me if I could remain in control.

"Sookie please stop crying. You haven't hurt me in any way. I swear to you."

"But you… in the shower… you were in pain."

"No my love, not pain, far from it."

"Then what, what did I do? What happened to you?"

"What exactly did your great grandfather say about me and you?"

"He said; 'without me you are sure to meet your final death, but with me you may live again.' I questioned him more and then all he said was that a choice would have to be made but he didn't explain."

I began to chuckle and rested my fore head on our hands.

"What is so funny? I thought you were going to die Eric, would you please tell me what the hell is going on?" She was yelling now because she was frustrated and scared. I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"I wasn't going to die my love, in fact, I did the opposite." I placed her hand on my chest where my heart lays still. Her eyes were questioning me.

"You felt the heat of my skin, you heard my panting for breath but what you did not feel was the beat of my heart."

"Wh…what?"

"Like he said… with you I will live again."

"Eric!"

"For a thousand years Sookie my heart has been cold and frozen in time sitting in my chest silently waiting. I could not even dream to remember what it felt like when it beat in my chest until tonight."

"You were alive? Like really alive? Like things couldn't get any more complicated. But how? How did I…?"

"I think when we make love. I am touching you now, and I am as I have been for what seems like eternity. When we open ourselves completely including our bond, your life flows into me. I am selfish and I really want to test my again right now but I will wait until you are ready. As for the choice that will have to be made…" My face broke out into a smile. A true honest smile of joy in the possibility then turning down again with sadness knowing that with our life as it is, it would never be possible or wise in anyway. She would be a beautiful mother, perfect in every way but I… a father? No. I am a vampire. I am the Sheriff of Area 5 with many enemies. And I would most certainly live longer than the child's life span many times over. I could not shoulder such grief. The child's life would be threatened at every turn. I could not be the father like mine was to me. It is impossible.

"What choice Eric?"

"I'm sorry. Let us speak of this another time maybe with Niall."

"Please Eric, what choice?"

I removed my hands from hers placing them lightly on her abdomen. I rested my head on her thighs and kissed her knees lightly.

"The choice… to father your child."

Her hand shot up to her mouth as the knowledge sunk in deep. Suddenly she pushed me to the side and bolted for the toilet with me right behind her. Her hands gripped the white porcelain so tightly her tiny knuckles were white under the tension. I held her soft hair in my hand and I rubbed her back lightly. When she was finished, I flushed the toilet for her and helped her to the sink. She rinsed her mouth then stared into the mirror.

"Eric… if that is true…" She looked at me in the reflection and placed her own hand low over her womb. "… The shower, just now, we may have already made that choice."

Worry flooded into my own eyes as the tears again welled up in hers. I didn't think it was possible. My seed has been dead for so long but I needed to make a call. I placed my hand over hers and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to call Dr. Ludwig and then we should call Niall. Do you agree?" I rarely ask for her opinion if I ever do but now was not the time to be just a vampire at this moment I need to be her lover and her man.

Her answer was yes and it was spoken in the smallest and frailest voice I've ever heard. She followed back into the room and diverted to the dresser. As I pulled out my phone from the draw of the night stand I watched her dress. She pulled on a pair of my red boxers that sat low on her hips and then a white undershirt that glowed against her tan skin. She looked comfortable but worried and she tried desperately to hold the tears in their place. She pulled out another pair of boxers and brought them to me. I put them on quickly as I dialed the number for Dr. Ludwig. She placed her warm hands and fore head on my chest sighing in effort to remain calm. I could feel that she just wanted to disappear and that she wished things we not so complicated but she also felt fear and a sadness deep within. I know she wants a child but she also realizes that now and maybe never will be the time. How a woman can contain so many emotions I still have not figured out to this day.

"Mr. Northman what can I do for you this evening?" The demons voice snaked through the phone with annoyance.

"Dr. Ludwig, my bonded and I need to make an appointment with you at your soonest convenience. Would this be possible?"

"Is your human a bleeding messenger again?"

"No, I believe it is more complicated than that but not life threatening that I know of. We need to talk to you and maybe have a few tests done."

"What is the nature of your request Sheriff so that I am better prepared to serve?"

"Sookie may be…pregnant."

Laughter fills the room from the small cell phone. When the Doctor controls himself, he returns to the line.

"That is impossible dear Mr. Northman, a vampire of your age should know better."

Suddenly Sookie's head snapped up to look in mine and begins to shake her head.

I was enraged at the moment and wanted to say my piece to the fowl demon but she was desperately trying to relay a message to me. With what I could muster I buried my rage and pride and responded.

"Do not mock me demon! You will speak of this to no one or you will surely meet the end of my sword is that clear. You are correct though and I am mistaken. I am sorry to have taken up your time. Goodnight."

"Do not worry Mr. Northman it will be as though you never called. Goodnight."

I snapped the phone shut and looked at my beautiful woman. "What is wrong my love?"

"Your brain must still be acting human. We would have had to explain to him how I could have been impregnated. I am sure that is something you are not ready to share with anyone. Our only choice is to call Niall."

I closed my eyes and I realized my own ignorance. Never have I been so distracted to act with such haste and almost make such a mistake.

"You are right my love, so much has happened so fast. For the first time I was at a loss for what to do."

"Welcome to my world. Let's call Niall tomorrow. I just want to be with you right now. I need things to slow down. Let's go get some air."

"Okay, I'll get our robes.

I kissed her on her fore head. I still cannot believe my luck. I have the most beautiful woman I've ever seen who is also my own personal fairy an extra treat I have yet to taste tonight. She is also fated to me, my soul mate. But the best of all is she can bring me life if even it is so brief. I am the jealousy of all men and vampires alike. Not only is our matching mythically rare but so is she. I must have finally done something right in this long miserable life to be granted such a perfect gift.

My thoughts of my position and politics and how the recent events will affect our life are weighing heavy on my shoulders but now is not the time to dwell on them. They can wait one more night. As we donned our robes, the air shifted in the room. In the far corner stood both Claudine and Claude, Sookie's fairy godmother and cousin. I did my best to stop breathing to avoid their scent. I pushed my desire for them away for my desire for my bonded was now greater.

"Little cousin it seem as though you need our assistance." Claude spoke with a smile

Sookie met Claudine half way, and embraced her tightly. Claudine pulled away and dropped her hands down to where my lovers womb would be and smiled.

"My dear Sookie, it's time we had a talk."


	14. Viking Vs Trojan

Chapter 14: Viking vs. Trojan

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie, what are we going to do with you?" Claudine asked while shaking her head back and forth.

"What are you doing?" I asked her hesitantly.

She turned and looked at Claude. "See Claude, come see for yourself."

"See what?" I asked with worry.

Claudine dropped one of her hands as Claude placed his own in her place.

"Yup, you're right. You're absolutely right. We should tell the Prince right away."

"Tell him what? Oh God am I… but we just… how do you know… shit this isn't happening." I began to panic and could feel the same emotions coming from Eric.

Claudine grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You're right it's not! So Sookie, how have you been?" With the biggest shit eating grin I have ever witnesses on her before.

Eric let out a small growl of discontent.

Claude began to laugh as he backed away along with Claudine. Both were keeping a particular eye on Eric just in case he would be overcome by the scent of us all or upset by the very un-funny joke.

"So, I'm not… pregnant?"

"No, not yet, that's why we stopped by. We figured it would be fun to get you worked up a little first."

"Brilliant! That's just what I needed! What kind of fairy godmother are you! And you Claude! You can be mean but never this mean!"

"Well at least you know now right? Claude replied with a smile.

I turned to face Eric and fell into his embrace. I could tell from our bond that we were both relieved but what I didn't expect was the small twinge of disappointment coming from him.

"Have you two begun to understand what is happening between you?" Claude asked.

"We are beginning to but it is all not very clear. We have experience a few unexpected surprises as you can see." Eric responded.

"That is the reason that we are here. We were a little surprised it would be so soon but no damage done so all is well for now. Claudine responded in kind.

"We did come bearing gifts though." Claude fished into his coat pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box and tossed it to Eric.

"Viking, I would like you to meet the Trojan. You should become well acquainted in order to prevent further… unexpected surprises." He said with a sly smile. "There are directions in the box."

I'm pretty sure my face blushed a few shades of red and I could feel my cheeks begin to heat with embarrassment.

"You cannot be serious!" Eric stated with detest.

"Of course there are other options, such as the 'lift and snip' but we cannot perform such procedure here. Sookie can also take preventative matter as well if the prophylactic is not of your choosing."

"This is nightmare." Eric stated as he tossed the box on the bed. I'm sure that if a vampire could blush he would have done so by now. It's not every day that a one thousand year old vampire gets a chat about the birds and the bees.

"It is time for us to take our leave. Be cautious Sookie, there are just so many unknowns at this time. Take great care of yourself and as much as we dislike him take care of him as well. You know how to reach us. Farewell for now."

And with that they were gone. Eric and I stood in disbelief. I looked up at him and spoke weakly. "I think I really need some air now."

"As do I my love."

A few moments later we found ourselves again standing on the open deck. Both of us were standing at the rail a few feet apart. Eric was gazing into the night sky but I don't think he was really seeing anything. He was lost in a thousand years of thoughts.

I quietly watched the waves crest against the bow as the beat of my heart thrummed in my chest. As I listened to the night as the waves rolled by I noticed that it was a deafening kind of silence. This was the longest silence that I had ever endured with Eric even the gentle hum of our bond was silent. I could tell he was blocking me and I felt as though the unknown was beginning to swallow me up as fear and loss was beginning to bury itself deep in my bones.

The simple life I had once know is now gone forever, there is no going back. My current hate for Bill in blaming him with all that had happened to me is just a scapegoat because I would love nothing more than to have a few choice words with my dear deceased cousin Hadley for essentially demolishing what I knew was my life.

I guess there is a perverted twist though as it seems. If all the horrible events had never existed then I would not have Eric. I love him more than I had ever loved anything else in my life. He makes me feel complete and normal even though our relation is a way out of bounds home run style from normal.

Also as much as I hated it, I for the most part now felt useful and wanted. I was now playing a lead part and was not just an extra even though it was all just for vampire politics and the benefit of the sup community but at least I was not just the crazy barmaid who just served up beer and fries and blended in with the rest of the nobodies in my little world suffering in my own lonely misery.

I was now standing at the proverbial divided path in my life except that worn well known path that I know, its' lights have burnt out shrouding it with darkness and there are too many pot holes along the way. Next to the path that at least for me is untraveled sits a lighted candle and a walking stick. The path is unknown but with Eric to lean on, the light of hope will lead us along.

"Eric?"

"Mmm"

"Are you afraid?"

"I haven't really decided that yet." He stepped back from the railing and breathed in the night air as the wind shift from my direction to his.

Out of his robe pocket he pulled out his iphone and began to scroll through it. He walked over to me and took my hand as some music started to play quietly.

"I'm not one for country, but this says a lot of how I feel right now. Will you dance with me?"

"Sure baby."

He set the iphone on the small table next to the lawn chairs. He pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck then placing those cool hands around my waist pulling me close to him. He didn't start to sing at first, he just let us sway in the warm evening air holding me close.

"I don't normally listen to country, that shits too sad but there is a particular chorus that seems to work for how I feel right now so please bare with me for a moment." As we swayed to the music his arms tighten around me as he buried his face in the crook of my neck and we just swayed holding one another, feeling one another. His block on our bond began to waiver, slowly letting me in and letting his self go. At the last chorus of the song I felt his lips on my ear and he began to sing very timidly and quietly to me.  
_  
__'I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show__  
__And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control__  
__But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain__  
__To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain__  
__From my eyes__  
__Tonight I wanna cry.'_

The tears were already streaking down my cheeks and my breath caught in the back of my throat when I felt the cool moisture from his eyes slowly begin to warm and crawl down the hot flesh of my neck. The iphone stopped playing but our swaying did not. The ballad of the stars and rolling of the waves was rhythm enough for us.

For a little bit I just let us sway and cry letting our emotions drift into the wind a fall to the waters depths. After another moment I pulled away from Eric. His pale face was stained red. Wisps of his hair were sticking to the moisture on his cheek and getting caught in his lashes. I brushed his hair back as he leaned into my touch. With my thumbs I wiped his bloody tears from his face. His eyes were rimmed with red. I'm sure that anyone but me were to see him this way would meet a swift end. The brick wall he built around himself over the centuries, his guard his defense was now shattered and laying at my feet. For not experience such intense emotion he was becoming lost in them. From all that had transpired I needed to help him somehow. He was sinking too deep into himself I need to bring him back. I took his face in my hands and reveled in his saddened beauty.

"Eric, our first night here you asked if I trusted you and I did. I am now asking for that same trust in me, will you give it?"

He opened his eyes and searched mine then nodded meekly. I placed my hand on his chest and looked up to him. "We are safe here are we not?"

He just nodded again.

"Do you want try and feel _this_ again?" I patted my hand with the rhythm of a heart beat where his heart lay silent?"

His eyes widened with fear and sadness.

"Sookie, as much and I want to make love to you, to be honest, I've decided that am a little afraid and I do not want to deal with that confounded rubber garbage, I like how you feel and I want nothing between us and I am also afraid to taste your blood, as hungry as I am and how delectable you are, I don't know what it will do to me."

"I didn't say anything about sex and as far as birth control goes, I'll take care of that when we get home. I just wanted to try something. Will you trust me?"

He looked at me with a questioning eye and nodded.

"Open yourself to me, completely. Hold nothing back, let down your guard for just a moment and let me in."

"Sookie…"

"Please, let me do this for you. Let me try."

His eyes began to well with red again and I could feel his hands tremble on my back. He then closed his eyes and nodded.

I lifted myself up on my tip toes and captured his lips with mine. The kiss started tenderly then began to deepen. Depth became hunger and hunger turned into need. A desperate, passionate need. The bond began to hum and vibrate. The vibration grew as I poured myself into the kiss. I let down all my defenses but he was still clinging to his.

"Let go Eric." I breathed against his lips. The tears he was holding back made their way down his face again blending with the moisture on our lips. I took a quick breath and bit my lip drawing a small pearl of blood. He crushed my body into his as the taste of my blood and his own bloody tears swirled on our tongues.

Like a failing damn, he opened to me and all that he was rushed into me. His love, fear, joy and hope, everything. Like a tsunami hitting the beach he crashed into me. I fought through the waves finding the crack in his armor and pushed myself in. All that I was, all that I had but all coated with love. I pushed and concentrated. Like a struggling diver coming up from the deep gasping for air as they break the surface, just like that Eric gasped and froze in my embrace and then it happened right under my touch.

His hand clutched over mine pressing into his chest. The subtle bump of his once silent heart beat against my burning hand. His eyes remained closed as I stole a glimpse. His face pinked and his tears ran clear blending in with the red ready to drip from his chin. He was beautiful. He was… alive.

His lightening bright smile graced his face. He was in heaven. I continued to push myself into him through the bond. Concentrating as hard as I could. I felt a trickle under my nose. It had begun to bleed with my added effort. I closed my eyes in effort to give him as much time as I could but then my world began to spin and I heard him gasp again before we both fell to our knees and I crumbled into his chest and darkness took me. As to what happened after I could not say.

I woke up lying next to Eric in the bedroom as he licked the blood from under my nose and from my lips. Then he kissed me ever so tenderly. His lips again cool yet burning into mine made their way to my ear. He kissed the point of my ear with a grin on his lips and whispered softer then a butterflies kiss,

"Thank you dear one." With that weariness claimed me and took me asunder.


	15. No use crying over spilled… blood

Chapter 15: No use crying over spilled… blood

I'm not sure how long I was out but it must not have been that long. I awoke with my head on Eric's cool and quiet chest. With one hand he was gently stroking my hair and with the other he was quietly turning one of the offensive foil packets from the Trojan box over and over nimbly in his fingers. He was lost in thought with his eyes closed. He must have been really lost in his thoughts because he jumped a little when I plucked the packet from his fingers and tossed it to the floor.

"I startled you, I'm sorry."

"It's quite alright. There is much to think upon."

"Do you know what happened?"

"You succeeded with your mission but without the proper training your body was not quite ready for that much power. You became overwhelmed. I brought you here to rest. How do you feel, my love?"

"I'm a little drained to be honest."

"Well not by me…yet."

"Ha ha baby."

"I like that."

"Like what?"

"When you call me baby."

"And why is that?"

"I like how it rolls off your tongue with ease. You are comfortable with me. You love me and it's much better the pookie bear or something even more offensive."

"No I'm saving the pookie bear for later."

"I think not!"

"We'll see."

"I'm sure that you must be hungry, let's go get something to eat shall we?"

"Yes, I'm starving. How long before you have to go?"

"We have three more hours yet."

"Good."

I stood and stretched. My body ached all over but I could feel a strange subtle power flowing through me.

"Do you feel that Eric?"

"Yes, I feel it."

"Do you know what it is?"

"It is the Fae in you my love. Your power grows more and more."

I rushed to the bathroom to appraise myself in the mirror. My ears were no more pointed then before nor had any other of my physical attributes changed. I felt stronger and more beautiful though.

I went back out to meet Eric waiting by the door. He graced me with a loving smile. "Don't worry, you grow more beautiful to me every minute but you are the same Sookie Stackhouse."

"I wouldn't say the same but I hope I stay close."

We made our way to the living area. Eric pushed a button on the intercom summoning one of the employees. I was hoping it would be Amber, I was growing fond of her but after a few moments an older gentleman entered the room. He was about 5'10' with dirty blond hair with light brown eyes that I noticed had a touch of green when he approached closer. He might have been almost handsome when he was younger but not my type. I found his nose to be a bit of a distraction for my liking. Any man compared to Eric in my opinion would no longer reach the bar of my now high expectations. Eric could sense my thoughts and he attempted to not let the corners of his mouth pull up into a conceded grin but failed miserably.

"What can I do for you this morning Mr. Northman?" _"God damned vampires… Lily, my beautiful Lily…"_

"Sookie my love, what would you like to eat?"

I was a little shocked with the man's angry thoughts that I stuttered a moment with my own.

"Umm, yeah… some oatmeal please with brown sugar and milk, if you wouldn't mind and coffee, black."

"Very good and for you Sir?" "_Dirty whore, bet she thinks she's special, doesn't know she just a fuck and a meal to him… stupid blond, such a waste."_

"A Trublood please of course with a glass." Eric eyed him then did the same to me.

"Very well, I'll be back in a moment." With that he turned on his heel and took his leave.

"Sookie, is everything alright?"

"Yeah… he's a little angry about something that's all."

"I can feel your distress, my love, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm alright. Everything is fine. I wasn't ready for his anger is all."

As effectively as always, Eric changed the subject to lighten the mood.

"What are you going to do with your time today?"

"I don't know yet. Probably just rest and take in some sun and maybe take a nap."

"I think of all things I am most jealous of that. I would love to feel the sun again. Will you swim for me? I love the smell of the salt water on your skin."

"I'll think about. Maybe I'll have Peter take me for a ride again even though he annoys me a little."

"Yes… most shifters are quite annoying!"

"Eric! Sam is a good man and great boss!" I scolded him.

"Maybe, but annoying just the same." He replied with a sly grin."

"What am I going to do with you?" I said with a huff.

"I can think of lots of things lover but now they will have to wait until we return because I will have anything to do with that box of insanity in the bedroom. There is however, other things that can be done that are just as pleasurable, maybe later I can show them to you." His eye smoldered as he licked his lips.

It's was about that same time that Mr. Cheerful himself returned with our breakfast.

"Thank you Mr. …"

"Brian, you may call me Brian." _"Look at him look at her… shameful… unfortunate slut not like my Lily."_

"Thank you Brian. That will be all." I had never dismissed someone before like that but I had about enough of him. He definitely needed some anger management.

Brian gave us both a curt nod and left immediately.

"Either he really pissed you off or you are becoming more comfortable with your position at my side as my beautiful mistress and taking command over those who will owe you featly."

"You're right… he pissed me off as for the latter, I am comfortable at your side as far as commanding that may be included in the things that I may show you and you alone later." I gave him my most seductive smile that I could muster while pushing my annoyance for Brian to the rear of my mind.

"You wish to command me my little minx? That is something I would love to see."

"I'm sure it is."

"So what is the deal with Mr. Brian? Why is he upsetting you so?"

"He seems to have a vehement distaste for vampires and something about his Lily. I also of course am displeasing to him because I am with you to say the least."

"Is he FotS?"

"I don't think so. Disgruntled maybe like Lily found someone better to care for her. He'll get over it."

"Please sit and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Oh yes, thank you."

I sat at the high coffee table and ate my breakfast. It filled me quickly. My meals had been few over the past many hours and I was not keeping up with my hunger compared to the energy I had been burning, though the manner that I had burned that energy was quite exhilarating to say the least. As I ate, I noticed that Eric had not drunk from his glass of Trublood but more or less fidgeted with it. It reminded me that he did not bite me while we were in the shower or anytime after I woke from my dream with Niall. He had only tasted the drop of blood from my lips on the deck before I passed out and then again the little bit of blood from my nose when he laid me to rest after.

"Is there something wrong with your blood baby?

With a little smile he replied. "No, I can barely stomach this vile stuff on a regular basis but after tasting you just a mere few hours ago, I don't want to spoil the fading essences of you on my tongue."

"That is very sweet Eric but I know you are hungry. Are you that afraid to feed from me now?" I laid my spoon next to the finished bowl and took a sip of the hot coffee. Eric took a few moments to formulate an answer but I already heard it in his thoughts. He was afraid. Afraid if he couldn't stop before he drained me. Afraid of his actions after even if he took just a little. He was unsure of himself.

"No, my love, I'm just not that hungry." He looked down at the glass in his hands and forced himself to take a sip and forced it down the back of his throat.

"Baby, I must have acquired your bull shit meter recently because I read that as false!"

He gave me a small grin cut continued to swirl the blood around in his glass.

I stood up and made my way to Eric sitting on the couch opposite me where he sat our first night on the boat. His eyes were wide and pained. I straddled his lap facing him and kissed him deeply. Apparently my closeness was making him tenser because I heard the glass of blood in his hand shatter and spill.

"Shit!" Eric exclaimed. He shook his hand the shake the drops of blood off. The glass of blood soaked into the couch and floor.

"This is not like you Eric. Niall said that you will not harm me. Now that you have felt it you should trust your heart. You are hungry, I know and you will not hurt me. I want you to feed from me."

"Sookie…"

"If you don't do it freely, I will force you. We need to trust each other. I trust you." I raised my wrist to his lips and pressed my lips to his forehead granting him permission. The tip of his nose grazed my wrist inhaling deeply. I could feel him shudder beneath me and then he paused. I kissed my way to his ear and whispered forcefully, commanding him. "If you don't bite then I will pick up a piece of glass, cut myself, and force my blood into you, is that what you want?"

"No my lover."

I pulled back to look at him with a purpose and spoke softly, "Feed Eric." Finally he relented unable to resist the scent anymore by placing a light kiss on the darkest vein in my wrist. His kiss than morphed into a lick and his fangs slowly descended. The tips of his fangs pressed on my skin, slowly penetrating, sinking deeper. I closed my eyes with the intense sensations of pain mixed with pleasure. He drew on my blood slowly savoring each drop. I opened my eyes to watch his close in ecstasy.

I whispered to him to take more. He sucked in a breath through his nose and then moaned pulling a deep draw from me filling his mouth and then swallowing. His cheeks flushed and his skin brightened. He drew a third time and then his hands grasped my arm that was feeding him and pulled me away from his mouth with great effort. He lazily licked the small wounds until the oozing stopped then laid his head back against the couch.

I started to lean in to kiss him but he grasped my shoulders holding me back. Eric began to speak as though it was a great effort. His voice was dark and husky. Primal.

"Sookie, you have no idea how much I want fuck the ever loving daylight out of you right now and bite every inch of your body. Tempt me no more woman."

I headed his warning and lifted myself up off him and returned to my now cooled coffee. When I turned around to face him, cup in hand, he was gone leaving only the spilled blood and broken glass behind.

I stared at his vacant seat while finishing my coffee. I set my cup down and whispered "goodnight" to the silent room.


	16. Authors note

Sorry kiddies for the delay of my next chapter. I've had a bit of writers block but I will get the new chapter posted soon. Thanks to those who have written with concern and hopes for the next chapter. It won't be long I promise. I am also writing another Bill/Sookie story so keep your eyes peeled for that if you're interested.

Stay tuned!

RussellMrs!


	17. Mr Brian

Chapter 16: Mr. Brian

For a few moments I was at a loss of what to do with myself. I already had a full nights rest so crawling back to bed right now is out of the question. I was worried about Eric. He was afraid of me and we both were unaware of the changes to come and at a loss of what to do with the changes that had already occurred. Once again in my life I was lost and utterly confused.

I didn't realize that I was pacing until Amber walked into the room and let out a frightened yelp.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Are you ok Miss Sookie?" She questioned while staring at the broken glass and bottled blood on the floor and couch.

"Yes Amber, I'm fine. Eric just forgot his strength is all. It was just a little accident."

"Oh my! Well I better go and find something to clean this all up with then. Did you have any plans for today?"

"No not yet. You wouldn't have any suggestions would you?"

"Umm, well I think Peter wouldn't mind taking you out on the water again if you wanted or if you wanted I could give you a massage or a pedicure later after I get this all cleaned up."

"Oh, a pedicure sounds really good and that would give me someone to talk to. I might bother Peter later, I don't know he has a little more energy then I'm up for today. I can help you clean up if you want."

"No, that's ok I got it."

"Umm, ok then, I guess I'll just grab my book and take in some sun for a bit. I'll be on the deck when you're ready. I really appreciate everything you're doing."

"It's ok, I kind of enjoy it. Plus if you don't mind me being so bold, I enjoy spending time with you. You are a lot nicer than the rest of my friends. I'll tell you about them later if you want."

"Cool. I have a few winners myself. They have changed so much these past few years or maybe it's just me that has changed but either way it's been a roller coaster ride to say the least."

"I can understand, really. Well let me clean this up and I'll check in with you later kay?"

"Alight, you know where to find me."

"See you later Sookie."

Amber turned and left to go get her cleaning supplies and I ducked back into the bedroom for my book and some sun block and sunglasses. After collecting my stuff and fixing the blanket on the bed I headed up to the deck to enjoy a hopefully quiet morning and try not to sink too deep into my worries of what will become of me and Eric.

A little while later after Amber must have completed her duties my attention was drawn from the crappy romance novel I was reading. I was simply reading it just to pass the time but I think that I probably could have written a better novel myself. I know for a fact that there have been many, many novels written after the vampire revelation but still I think I could come up with something better then the dribble I'm reading now.

"Hey Amber!"

"Hey Miss Sookie, what are you reading?"

"Nothing special if you ask me, I was just passing the time."

"Well I got all my stuff together for a pedi if you're ready."

"Oh, absolutely!"

Amber took her spot next to me in the other lounge chair and started pampering my toes. The last pedicure I had was when I went to the spa with Pam and what a fun trip that was. I giggled to myself before I even knew it.

"Sorry if I am tickling you."

"No, no it's ok, I was just remembering the last time that I had a pedicure. I went to a vampire spa with a vampire friend of mine and it was fantastic until the masseuse tried to bite me. It wasn't really funny then and to be honest it isn't really all that funny now but I can't help but to laugh. I'm sorry."

"Wow a vampire spa? That must have been interesting."

"Yes, yes it was. So tell me, how did you end up with this job?"

"My boyfriend actually,"

"The vampire one?"

"Yes, Kagan, he is one of the vamps that works for Mr. Northman. He owns the boat yard where Mr. Northman bought this boat. They were doing business when I went to surprise Kagan for lunch. I didn't have a job at the time and Mr. Northman offered this job to me. I could tell that Kagan was very excited at the possibility of getting to know his Sherriff better is some way so I thought it would be good for us and I took the job. Not a very exciting story but I'm glad that I did it. I like this job and the location is great and Mr. Northman pays very well."

"I'm sure he does. So tell me more about Kagan?"

Ambers face lights up. She finally has someone she can talk to about her life that isn't all judgmental about whom she loves. I can tell by the brightness of her smile that a small weight has been lifted off her shoulders. I'm starting to like her even more. I wonder if she lives in Louisiana or even near Bon Temps.

"Kagan, he's wonderful. Of course he's all vampire strong and all and has all the other vampire attributes that come along with them but there is a softness to him when he's with me. It's hard to explain."

"No, I understand quite well, just don't let anyone else know." I said with a sly smile.

"Oh, I know!" She says with a giggle

"So do you know how old he is and where he's from?"

"Umm, yeah, he just turned 428. I know he's not as old as Mr. Northman but wow! Can you imagine?"

"No, I can't. I can't even think what the world will be like in 400 years or even 10 years. After my introduction to vampires I'm still trying to imagine what tomorrow is going to be like."

"You've been through a lot huh?"

"Yes and I don't think the ride is going to slow down at all either. But I love Eric, I really do so I'm going to try and hold on for dear life but I don't know if I'll survive another crash so to speak."

"Kagan does everything he can to keep me out of the drama and politics. He really isn't all that involved with them but of course he has to do things for his business and whenever Mr. Northman requires his assistance. I know he's just trying to keep me safe so I don't really mind."

"Well there is a lot to it all you don't even want me to explain any of it. I wish I could keep out of it all but that's not really possible for me. I'm in a little too deep. Anyway, this is a depressing subject what else is there?"

We continued talking as the morning drew into the afternoon. My toes were glittered sparkly silver and I grew to like Amber very much. She was almost as much fun as Amelia but still a little too innocent for the depth of my world but she was fun to talk to. She was in love with a vampire named Kagan and hoped that he would turn her some years in the future and I could tell by her thoughts that she wished that she had what Eric and I did as far a blood bond goes. It was about one thirty in the afternoon when my stomach made its presence known and grumbled loudly.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Miss Sookie; I lost all track of time. I'll go and make us some lunch, is there anything special you would like?"

"That's ok Amber; you know what sounds really good? Just a plain 'ol PB&J and maybe some chips and a soda. Is that possible?"

"Sure is, I'll be right back."

I sat just soaking in the sun and watching the sunlight glitter off my toes when a chill ran down my spine. I recognized the mind voice before I even had a chance to focus on his face as he stood shadowing over me blocking the sun.

"_Fucking vamp whores… my little Lily…stupid blond BITCH!!!"_

Before I could even say anything to him his right fist came down a made contact with my jaw with a sickening crunch. The force of the blown flipped me off the chair and made me crumble to the pristine white deck.

"STTOOOPPP! Please stop!" was all I was able to get out before his fist made contact again and again.

Blindsided by his attack I could even think of what to do and to be honest I had nowhere to run.

No more thoughts came from his mind just flashed of angry red and black and images of who I guess to be Lily poll dancing in a dark club with noticeable fang marks on various parts of her thin frame.

He didn't even bother to yell of scream at me as the beating continued. With a couple more right hooks to my face and a few to my ribs that I'm pretty sure would be cracked by now if it wasn't for my last ingestion of Eric's blood. He then stood and grunted as I watched him out of my swollen eye raise his right boot to plant deftly into my stomach but the strike never came. The next thing I hear was Mr. Brian screaming and waving and punching his hands frantically in the air.

My vision was blurred but what I could see shocked and terrified me but I was also none the less thankful. There hovered a massive black and brown hawk, much, much larger than an eagle over Mr. Brian scratching and gouging at his arms, hands and face with its long hooked black talons. The rush of wind wafting from its massive wings echoed in my ears like the waves crashing against the side of the boat.

Brian continued to scream as I watched the hawk dig its talons into his eyes, plucking them from the sockets like grapes off the stem. By this time Brian had fallen to his knees near to where I lay bleeding from my nose and mouth and wheezing in shallow breaths. The hawk continued its assault but pecking and plucking large clumps of hair and scalp and dropping the bits to the deck and lunge for more. Brian's scream and yelps were become more horse then he began to gurgle as the talons of one of the hawks large feet gripped the front of his neck around his adams apple. The claws pierced his flesh as easily as a pin would pierce the skin of a tomato. Brian's arms finally fell to his sides as the blood flowed from the gouges in his neck down his chest and thighs and pooling on the deck. With a sudden whip of the hawks body and wings, Brian knelt headless on the deck as the hawk took to the air clutching its prize. With the gentle rocking of the boat, what was left of Brian fell with a thump to the deck oozing what blood was left in his body.

My sight finally failed as unconsciousness took me under with the sound of waves and wings lulling me deeper into the darkness.

A/N: I have specifically written this chapter for my BFF Nell. Our dear character and "friend" Brian is her baby's daddy "Lily" and an massive dipshit! We have loads of awful things to say about him because he is an utter piece of crap for a human being and a "father" but instead of bad mouthing him I have decided to be the bestest friend that I can be and kill him on paper for her in the most graphic way possible. So I hope that you all have enjoyed my notional killing of the character Brian. His death brightens our day immensely and also represents the deaths of any other slacker of a baby daddy that you may have or know. Thanks for reading and more is to come and I'll try to be a little faster at it this time around. Sorry for the delay. Russellmrs.


	18. Going Home

Chapter 17: Going Home

I lay in the darkness unable to some to grasp of what had just occurred. The sound of the waves was still rushing in my ears but I could faintly hear a gentle voice calling me back. Warm arms embraced me as a cool wet cloth stroked my face wiping away all the blood and sweat.

"_Shit she better wake up, Northman is going to kill me if she doesn't, wake up gorgeous wake up!"_

"Miss Stackhouse! Sookie wake up!" Came a deep but gentle voice. "Come on girl, open your eyes or I'll be fired."

"Yes… of course… we… we would (wheeze, wheeze) wouldn't… want you… to…get (gasp grunt, huff) fired… now would… we." Was all I was able to manage without feeling like I would die but that wasn't out of the picture yet either.

"No Miss, I quite like my job, all the pretty girls and all."

"Jack… ass!"

"I can be one of those if you want but I think you know what I prefer."

"The… bird… you… you were… the bird."

"A hawk actually, I don't want people to get the impression I was some parakeet of something."

"Funny! How… bad… am I?"

"Well, I've seen prettier girls but I'd still put you on my "to do list"."

I struggled for a few minutes trying to breathe and catch my breath. My ribs were defiantly cracked or broken so every breath no matter how shallow was mind blowing painful. Peter sat me up more so I could breath better yet still cradled me in his warm embrace. I dropped my hands and gripped his thick thighs hard gasping at the sudden sharp pain from the movement.

"Easy there little girl, you've got quite a grip for someone so banged up."

"Shush!"

The heat coming from his body brought me to the reality that he was naked and pressed against me in the most delicious way if I wasn't the poster child for "Fang bangers Daddies Gone Wild".

"You… you're… naked."

"Umm yeah, you noticed."

"A little. Where is… Amber?"

Before he even said anything I received flashes of his mind. Before Brian got to me he took care of Amber in the galley. She had been making our lunch when he beat her down to the floor until she passed out then took the butter knife she was using and stabbed her over and over. The bag of bread had fallen to the floor and was soaking up her blood. I don't think I'll ever eat and peanut butter and Jelly ever again in my life.

I began to wail and cry from the images and the pain. The images of her on the galley floor brought the images of Gran in a similar fashion.

"Fuck… ahhhh ah arg… huff huff FUCK!"

"I'm sorry Sookie, Brian killed her."

"Phone… please… go get… my phone."

"Alright, I'm going to have to lay you down and it's going to hurt."

"Fine… Fuck… just do it!"

"Ok where is your phone?"

"Bed… room… night stand."

"O.K., I'll Be right back."

Peter laid me down and easy as possible but I still gasped from the pain and grit my teeth to keep myself from my cussing rampage I was about to endeavor upon. I watched his naked butt disappear into the boat. It would have been impressive but this wasn't the time or the place. When he was out of sight I began to cry in earnest as hard as my body would allow till Peter was back at my side holding my cell phone.

"Please… call… Claudine… speed dial 5."

"Alright, what do you want me to say to her?"

"Say Sookie, needs… her now."

"Ok, hold on."

Peter pressed the right keys and the phone began to dial, it picked up after a couple of rings thank the gods.

"Hello Cousin!"

"Umm yeah, is this Claudine?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Peter a friend of Sookie's, she asked me to call you and tell you she needs you now."

"Oh my gods, is she hurt?"

"Yes and she needs you now."

"I'll be right there!"

Click.

Peter set the phone on the deck and settled me back against his chest again. As I looked at my phone I noticed that Brian's body was gone and so was the blood and hair.

"Where is Brian?" I managed in one breath.

"Which part? The majority of his body is sleeping with the fishes and I hosed off the deck. His happy smiling face is elsewhere, a message to be found by Mr. Northman."

"Shit."

That was about the time that Claudine popped onto the deck.

"Whoa! A fairy!"

"Why are you naked?"

"Shifter…"

"Right… Oh my gosh Sookie what happened?"

I glanced up at Peter silently telling him to tell the story. He took the hint and proceeded to tell the tale.

"My goodness Sookie even out on the ocean you still manage to find trouble."

I looked at Claudine with tears in my eyes. "Can you… take me… home? Are you able… to… do that? I want to… go home, now… please!"

"You don't want to wait for Eric?"

"No, I want… to go home."

"What about a hospital?" Peter asked.

"I'll call Doctor Ludwig when we get there. You mister might want to put some clothes on before Eric gets back."

"I have to go and take care of Amber first."

"Who is Amber?" Asked Claudine?

I began to sob and gasp again at this time, "My friend."

Claudine got the picture pretty quick. And nodded quietly to Peter then effortlessly picked me up into her arms.

"Thank you Peter." Said Claudine.

"Bye Sookie, I'll inform Mr. Northman for you."

"Are you ready Cousin?"

"Yes… take me… home."

And with a quiet pop we were gone.


	19. Nothing to fear but fear itself right

Chapter 18: There is nothing to fear but fear itself… right?

Claudine popped us into my bedroom and there was really nowhere else I wanted to be. Something about being hurt or sick or scared out of your mind just makes you want to be in your own home and besides I don't think I could have enjoyed another minute on that boat knowing that two people were brutally murdered there, it kind of takes all the peacefulness out of what was supposed to be a peaceful vacation. I needed to come home with or without Eric. I'm sure he'll understand or at least I hope that he does I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

Claudine laid me on the bed as carefully as possible and began to tisk.

"Sookie, what am I going to do with you? Claudine exclaimed. "I'm going to make a couple of calls but first I want you to drink this, it will help. It's not as good a "V" but it will help you until Eric can."

Claudine placed a crystal vial filled with a shimmery green liquid to my lips waiting for me to ingest the fae potion of sorts.

"What is… it?"

"It's just a little something from home, go on drink up. It will help. Go on."

I lift my chin the best I can and swallow down the small potion. It's warm on my tongue and begins to heat up more as it slides down the back of my throat. It's bitter but not intolerable.

"Now here comes the surprise. Sorry I didn't warn you before or else you would have gave me a hard time about taking it."

My eyes widen with fright. I know my fairy godmother would never hurt me but I don't really care for surprises especially when I am broken and bruised. Suddenly as in the blink of a vampires eye my body tightens and tenses. It feels as though fire is ripping through my body bursting from belly and screaming through my veins. I try to scream but no sound comes. I gasp for breath as I can feel my ribs cracking back in place as my body spasms violently. I know that if I had the ability or the strength to whoop Claudine's ass I probably would right about now but that is not the case. My hips and back arc one final time driving my shoulders into the bed before my body collapse utterly and totally spent. Though the majority of the pain is gone the sheer mass of the entire day's events now settles into every nook and cranny of my body and darkness begins to pull me under once again and for once I graciously accept its invitation for the second time today.

***Back at the Beach in an unknown location, Eric rises…***

EPOV

I can feel my body waken earlier than usual but I know that dusk is now upon me. I can feel a torrid pull though the bond and can feel mass amounts of grief and…pain! Sookie! My Sookie is in pain and yet I am forced to remain here tucked under the warm sand that protects me from the light of day. Not only has the bond awakened me but now the faint scent of blood hits my heightened senses even at the depth that I have buried myself. For a brief moment I panic that it may be Sookie's but her bloods scent is sweet and this blood reeks of filth, fear and anger. The pain that was ripping through the bond suddenly subsides and the bond dulls from a buzzing live wire to a muffled hum. At this moment the sun cannot fall fast enough from the sky and if I had the ability I would tear it from its place myself.

My dead frame tingles with anticipation as I will myself to remain hidden from the world. Minutes after minutes pass as my body draws in the heat from the sand. I would normally relish in this moment as it is one of the few ways to feel the suns warmth upon my skin a simple pleasure that I can longer enjoy nor have for my entire existence as a predator of the night. Moments like these are rare for me but for right now I gain no pleasure in it at all. Not until I can ensure my loves safety and feel her heat on my skin which is better than any ray of sun. Shit! Sookie. I left her without even a decent goodbye. The taste of her sweet fae-ish blood still rest on the recesses of my tongue faintly. I hunger for her. I crave to feel the contrast of the warmth of her blood engulf my the coolness of my mouth warming all the way down my throat like a vintage brandy numbing the thirst. The pleasure and satisfaction of her blood I have never experienced in all my existence but it is not her blood alone that I desire. She is a willful, defiant little swot but also the first one to stand up to me and not fear me as cannot be said for the rest of the bint of the past that just want something out of you but not Sookie. She wants nothing from me only love and over our time together I found that she truly really loves me for who I am not what I am.

I admit I was and am overwhelmed with our current situation. I never before have doubted my ability to restrain myself except around a full bloodied fairy but with her most recent fae attributes and my already deep desire for her I fear to taste her blood on my lips that I may drain her of the life I so adore that she is not ready or willing to give just yet as I can only hope. I swore that I would not harm her because I love her and even though her twisted fairy grandfather Nial says that we will not harm each other, I do not trust that fae prick and haven't for the last 300 years I have known him. Fairies are tricky and dangerous little buggers. Though they are delightfully tasty I would rather have never crossed paths with them but that is not the case, now I have one of my very own and her dangers are out weighted by her delights.

Even more exciting and discouraging at the same time is her ability to make my dead heart beat again. To be human again if only briefly. Even the thought of experiencing true life again sends a ripple of excitement though me but on second thought being caught in such a state crushes that excitement and washes it away with unadulterated envy. I envy that I cannot truly enjoy such a gift without repercussions on a massive scale. For me to sacrifice my strength and immortality after decades upon dacades of lifeless existance. Am I ready to face that? She has the ability to provide me and me alone a gift though our bond, a gift I never even hoped to dream for since the day I drew my last breaths. I was wise enough to know over a thousand years ago that breath nor heart beat would ever be mine again. I always said that she would be the death of me but that ability may be the straw that breaks the camel's back. What if our bond fully opens by accident in front of others of my kind? It would be even more open season on the both of us and leave me wide open and venerable to meet my final death or in the case, a true "living" death but death all the same. I love her. Gods do I love her. She is my match in every way. Freya, after these thousands of years has finally gifted me with my soul mate. A soul mate that may very well bring about my end. I have come to terms of my existence I even enjoy being vampire but still to this day I wonder what crime I may have committed, what sick twist of fate that has brought me to where I am today? Not that I crave or have ever craved a bland "normal" life but I swear that I have been gifted with some amazing trials and tribulations. Ones that I have always over come but this one runs deeper than all the rest. This one is more painful in ways I have never dreamt.

If I die so does she, if she dies so do I but together we can live with a strength and power unknown. Unknown. I hate not knowing. Yin and yang Nial said. Sookie trusts him and she is of his blood but if I am honest with myself and only myself, I cannot abide by the same trust. Fucking fairy! I need more time to comprehend all of this. I fear I may have to break my promise and take a step back to analyze all of this. I have not lived this long to go in blind and confused. I need to know if I am strong enough. I need to know if I am wise or even brave enough. The fates have thrown a huge wrench into the spokes of my proverbial bicycle. I need to regroup. This, this is the reason I have not loved. I cannot control the unexpected. The uncertainty. The fear. I am a warrior and a vampire gods damnit! I have no fear. I am not supposed to fear. I am death or the bringer of it. All living things fear death. Death doesn't have anything to fear for what is more fearful then death? What is more fearful then death?

Love!


	20. Tastes like chicken

Chapter 19: Tastes like chicken.

EPOV

I can now feel that the sun has finally set to lay in wait for tomorrow's assault on mankind. I begin to dig my say to the surface to greet what the world has left for me tonight. As I near the top, I can feel with my fingertips that the sand is becoming sticky and the smell of the fowl blood is getting stronger. As I break the surface the view that greets me makes me grin with pleasure of the pure brutality of it until I can clearly recognize what is left of the facial features and the scent of the treacherous bastard Brian that worked aboard my boat. Rage now floods into my being. My crew better have answers or there will be a much smaller version of the Titanic story but I being the only "survivor". Not even a third of the way out of the sand I break forth and take to the sky.

It takes only a few moments to reach my boat as I land with a thud on the top of the deck alerting the crew of my arrival. What is left of the small crew hurries and files onto the deck standing in a row in front of me. I mentally take in account of those present and missing. Obviously, one of the engineers, Brian is absent but also a female stewardess and the shifter. The last three of the staff stand with their heads bowed and trembling. With a deep dread I also notice the Sookie is not among them to greet me. I check the bond and find it still in place but barely humming. I have grown accustomed to the live wire that was our bond but it has been dampened and I am more anxious and enraged than ever.

My fangs have descended and for the first time in a long time are close to cutting into my lower lip like a new born adjusting. I am struggling to keep my composure as I begin my questioning.

"What has happened here?" My voice is low and menacing and my accent it making itself known. I can hear their hearts thumping loudly against their rib cages with fear as they should. This was an easy job. All they had to do was their jobs and help keep Sookie safe and happy. I chose them for their innocents of the vampire world. I thought I had checked them all thoroughly. Brian was an accomplished engineer with skills in computer science aka nerd but he also in my opinion had the personality of a meat cutter at the local piggly wiggle. Go figure, you just can't get good help these day.

As the last of one of the two engineers I hired begins to answer, something breaks the surface of the water and lands on the deck, sliding on the smooth surface and coming to a stop against the newly piled deck chairs against the wheel house. The crew screams and hustles out of the way of the large snapping and thrashing gray shark.

"STOP!" I bellow as they all freeze in place as I walk over to the shark and pinning it down with one foot to the deck. Its round black eye stares wide at me as I notice bits of flesh and muscle in its jaws.

"You better have some fucking answers for me shifter, right fucking NOW!"

Magic enveloped him and the crunching and squishing noises of transforming developed under my barefoot.

There laying naked as the day he was born was the shifter, Peter with my foot in the middle of his chest.

"I'm waiting Shifter!"

"can't… breath…"

"Don't care, get on with it! Where the fuck is Sookie and why did I wake to find the head of Brian separate from the rest of his vile smelling self?"

"He attacked her!" *gasp, gasp* "He killed Amber… the stewardess first…" *more gasping* "Kept saying some- something about a Lilly, fangbanger" *gasp, gasp, gasp* "Was beating Sookie… I killed him!"

With that I took my foot off his chest but I could still feel the lingering feeling of his heart beat in the arch of it. The shifter rolled to his side to catch his breath while the rest of the staff stared on petrified. I glanced at the rest of the staff. "Where the hell was the rest of you?" I asked them. To afraid to answer, Peter answered for them, "I found them locked into the engine room Sir. Amber was with Miss Sookie all morning and was making her lunch when Brain stabbed her to death in the galley. I found her first coming out from the break room when I heard Miss Sookie screaming. It was too late for Amber, she was already gone."

With that the other female stewardess began to sob. None of them knew what exactly happen as Peter left them in the engine room until everything was cleaned up for their safety and peace of mind.

"Where is my bonded now? I cannot feel her as strongly as I should. How badly was she hurt?"

"She was badly beaten before I got to him to prevent the kicking, some cracked or broken ribs I'm guessing and maybe and a black eye or both."

I began to growl and hiss my displeasure as the rage built during his recounting, he held up his hand in attempts to stay my advance on him.

"She, she had me call her cousin! A real bloody fucking fairy! She asked her to take her home and POP they were gone. I brought you his head as a gift, the rest of him I was tending to before I 'landed' on deck Sir."

My face grimaced with disgust, "You ate that? He smelled horrid."

"All tastes like chicken to me."

"Nasty, fucking shifters. I'll deal with you and the rest of you later, take the ship back to port and wait for my child Pam to come and deal with you."

"Yes Sir!" Peter answered as he directed the rest of the crew inside to return the boat to port.

I rushed inside and changed into more fitting clothes. Next stop… Sookie's. After dressing, I for the second time that night took to the air light as a feather but with my mind and heart weighed down by a ton of bricks.


	21. Castles

Chapter 20: Castles

My flight back to Bon Temps didn't take me very long. During the flight the force of the wind had blown the sand from out of my hair and off of my body but my hands was still a little stained with Brian's blood from when I dug my way out of the sand. I landed softly on the back yard of Sookie's decrepit ancestral home. I made my way over to a rain barrel nearly overflowing and washed up as best as possible including dunking my head in the freshly collected rain. Glad that no one would see I shook with the skills that would make the Shifter jealous with my accustomed speed, nearly drying my locks completely and combing them through with my fingers.

With great trepidation I walked up the back steps to the kitchen door and gently knocked. I was hoping it would have been Sookie's sweet voice that granted me entrance but that was not the case. A quiet yet solid "Enter" allowed my entrance. As I walked into the kitchen I was of course not pleased to find Nail sitting elegantly at the antique table waiting for me. Of course he was masking his scent as to not get me worked up but a strong scent of fairy still lingered heavily and my fangs dropped against my will.

"Calm yourself vampire, Claudine has been here for the majority of the evening tending to my Great Granddaughter. I am of course apprised of the occurrences' of today. Do not be too hard on yourself, it was very much out of your hands and the shifter acted quickly as did Claudine. She has given Sookie a fae drought to help with the healing but there is still some to be done, nothing I'm sure that you blood cannot handle. We have been waiting for you."

"Thank you, Nail." Is the only answer I have for him and surprisingly it was sincere.

"You still look troubled my boy, would you care to talk?" He asks as though he actually cares as a grandfather would but he is not blood of mine. I am already worked up and stressed so my offense is immediate.

"My grand fathers and father have long since pasted Nail, my maker included. I do not want your counsel." My reply is cutting and bitter.

"I sense your offense but you do not need to be so. I am not your blood elder but I am hers. She is blood of my blood and bound to you more tightly then you can ever imagine in ways you cannot imagine. By supernatural laws you are nearly bound for life and as I claim her as my kin so shall I claim you. I'll be blunt with you vampire that I do prize her life over yours. But your life is important to her so it is important to me. You may not want my counsel but do you need my counsel?"

"Not tonight." His claim to kin over me shakes me. My reply is all I can manage at the moment. Before this night I was balanced and prepared but my current state is that of a child's toy top spinning out of control. My grasp on control itself is waning. My father's have long since passed and the only family I claim is my child Pam and now Sookie but not since my maker has anyone claimed me. Emotions that have been long since dead begin to creep out the darkness within me. My inner turmoil thickens.

"Not tonight, so be it. I will leave her now in your care. Claudine will be here in just before dawn and stay with her throughout the day she will most likely be well by tomorrow evening. You know how to reach me should you need me and I have a feeling, you will need me."

With a quiet pop he was gone leaving me slightly confused and alone in the kitchen. I walked down the hall to Sookie's room, the same room that once provided comfort and shelter to her deceased grandmother. The same room that which her family line was conceived in. The room that now comforts my lover and bonded. I consider briefly that if she were not in her current state or I for that matter in mine, for her I would very much like to continue her family line and so start mine using the tradition of this particular chamber with the ability and power to do so that we have been granted through our bond. For once my seed could live and fill her womb with life, with a child. A beautiful baby it would be too. I can picture her round and swollen with my child how beautiful she would be even more so than she is. Until recently I couldn't even imagine such a thing but if I cannot even keep her safe from a beating from a crazed fanatic how the hell would I keep a child safe as well as her. It would be a target of hatred and fear. Those thoughts only last for a moment. The same thoughts begin to drive me mad as they burrow deeper into my growing sadness and confusion.

I can hear her heavy breathing of sleep through the old door. I slip quietly into the room and up to her bedside. I cannot control the hiss as I am greeted with her appearance. If that son of a whore Brain had not already been beautifully plucked to death and beheaded I would have done it all over again. It appears as though the fae drought took care of the internal injuries leaving the bruising and swelling for me. She surely looked battered. I stroked her cheek with tenderness as though fearing to break the strings of a spider's web, her delicate swollen skin burns with heat under my fingertips. I was so entranced with her beaten beauty I didn't notice her wake.

"Are you angry that I left?"

"No my love, I am angry that I was not there to prevent this. I did everything to ensure that you would be safe while we were away. I am sorry that I have failed you."

"No Eric, this was out of our hands. Did he kill anyone else besides Amber?" Her voice cracks upon mentioning the name. I am saddened by her loss for she does not have many true friends. I can sense her emotions but only slightly as they are still dampened by the drought but she was getting attached to the young girl Amber so a loss to her is a loss to me.

"No, he locked the others in the engine room. I will have to inform Kagan of his loss and I am also sorry for yours I can tell you were starting to like her very much."

Tears began to slide down her bruised cheeks and absorb into the heated flesh, she was doing her best to keep her sobs within but as she tried to speak she could hold them in no longer.

"Why? Why do they hate you so much? Why do they hate me? What have I ever done? What have you ever done to deserve such hatred?" Her sobbing wracked her body and she gripped herself around her waist and chest.

"Oh my love you have done nothing, but I represent everything they fear and I have done things Sookie you know this even though some of us are trying to fit into this new world there are some that keep feeding that fear. Humans always hope that fairy tales will come true but never expect it when the horror stories are real and the boogie man really does exist. Reality is a bitter apple for them to bite my love."

I could tell her body was still in pain. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut. "Let me give you my blood, you are in pain and look affright."

Her sobbing quiets for a moment as she nods, she knows not to fight me for once or is commanded by her pain to find relief either way I feel that this is one way I can atone for my failure to protect her.

I quickly take off my shoes and shirt, leaving only my pants on. I go around to the other side of the bed and carefully crawl under the covers behind my beloved. I ease my left arm under her pillow thus under her head to support her as she feeds on my blood seeking relief. With my right hand I turn her face gently so her lips meet mine briefly. I whisper against her lips, my voice sincere with guilt, "I'm so sorry Sookie, so sorry." Her sweet breath whispers back, "I love you Eric."

I raise my wrist to my lips and bite hard and deeply to ensure to receives a decent amount to heal properly. I press my wounded wrist to her lips encouraging her to drink. Her beautiful red lips secure to my wrist as she begins to suckle and swallow. This was not meant to be anything sexual but I cannot deny the pleasure of feeling her drinking me in. It is intimate and personal. I can't help but grow hard against her bottom as she moans in relief and pleasure. I can feel the wound closing as she sucks harder before it ends. She reaches back pulling my hips harder into her rear and I oblige the request and grind gently into her. She is still drugged by the drought but then humming of the bond is getting stronger once again as it fights the hazy weight of the fae magic. I have tried not to notice but in a moment of weakness I see that her neck is stretched to keep contact with my wrist. I watch as her muscles contract and relax as she swallows. Her neck glistens with my blood that had fallen before reaching her mouth. It calls to me. I am hungry and I crave it but I must deny it. For one she is too week and secondly, secondly I am fearful. I fear the sweet succulent taste but also fear the complete opening of the bond so I force my eyes shut groaning and burying my face into her hair as I deeply inhale her sweet scent. The wound finally closes and my body finds its' sweet release within the confines my snug jeans pressed tightly against her perfectly rounded ass.

I watch as she tries to get her breathing under control and as my blood does its work fading the bruises and diminishing the swelling, slowly but surely she was getting put back to rights. We lay there quietly as she drifts back to sleep. Like a dense fog her gentle words of love for me creep from between her sleepy lips. Her sweet scent is filling my senses and her unwavering love beating a steady rhythm through the bond. The fae magic is wearing and our bond is almost at full strength now as is the unfamiliar tightening feeling I feel somewhere deep in my chest. The spinning top feeling returns and I try to organize my thoughts. I try to make sense of all that I am feel and everything that's has been put on my plate so abruptly. I am usually very pragmatic, decisive and firm where I stand but at the moment, this mere human part fairy is ripping my foundations to shreds. I once felt as though I was a castle built of stone high atop the highest peak, a fortress. Instead these things whirling around my mind and undead heart make me feel as though I am a sand castle on the shore much too close to the rising tide pulling grains of me away a little at a time. I am slowly crumbling.

Sookie begins to shift again in her sleep. My emotions are making her restless so I slip quietly out of the bed, pulling the covers up high to her shoulder after cleansing her neck with a warm damp cloth. I collect my shirt and shoes and leave the room closing her door quietly behind me. Closing the room where souls in love and bloodlines are merged. I have to do it. I need to sort things out and get right. There is no blood or drought that I can ingest that will heal my inner turmoil. She will hate me for it I know she will but I have to do it, I see no other way. I close my eyes and reach within myself and close the door. I feel the bond as it knocks on the door, a steady rhythm waiting to be answered but for now, the way is shut.

I leave her a brief note on the kitchen table and close her house up tight then take to the night air as the tide rises reaching for more sand.


End file.
